Juntos de Nuevo
by Alice Wayland C.H. Black
Summary: LN. Edward esta a punto de casarse son Sarah, una vampira, después de enterarse que Bella había muerto. Edward NO ama a Sarah, esta claro. Pero... que pasará, si alguien interrumpe la boda? Edward estará sorprendido después de todo...
1. Chapter 1

**Estos personajes no son mios(salvo Sarah), les pertenece a S.M.**

Chapter 1:

Alice POV

Hoy era un día nublado, como siempre. Estaba frente al espejo viendome en mi vestido. Sí, vestido. Pero yo no soy la que me caso ahora, esta vez le tocó a mi hermano Edward. Al fin se casará, pero no con la persona que siempre soñó. Ella, desgraciadamente, ya no está.

Alguien tocó la puerta de mi habitación.

-Adelante-dije.

Era Jasper.

-Amor, ya estás lista?-

-Sí, solo déjame coger mi bolso y nos vamos-.

Nos dirigiamos a la Iglesia más cercana de aquí, en París. Ahora estabamos en París. Era bonito, se podría decir. Habían muchas tiendas a las que podía comprar sin cansarme, pero eso no aliviaba el dolor de haber perdido a una mejor amiga, una hermana.

-Ya llegamos, pequeña-me susurró Jasper al oído.

Nos bajamos del carro y no dirigimos al salón principal. Todo estaba muy bien adornado con flores. Rosas, para ser más específicos.

-Dónde está Edward?-le pregunté a Esme.

-Escalera arriba, segunda puerta-.

En unos segundos ya estaba frente a la puerta. Toqué.

-Pasa-escuché la voz monótona de mi hermano.

Abría la puerta. Estaba recostado en un sillón marrón con los ojos cerrados, ya puesto en su traje.

-Necesitas algo, Alice?-

-Vine a hablar contigo-

-Ya sé lo que me quieres decir. Ahora vete, quiero estar solo-.

Como siempre.

-No me voy a ir hasta hablar contigo.-

Edward suspiró.

-Esta bien. Habla.-

Comenzé.

-No tienes porque hacerlo.-

-Tengo que.-

-No, no tienes que.-insistí.-Ni si quiera la amas.-

-Ese no es asunto tuyo.-

-Por supuesto que sí, y lo sabes. Edward, por favor, no lo hagas. Vas a cometer otro error en tu…

-Pero qué es cometer otro error si la persona que verdaderamente amas ya no existe, Alice?-.

-Tú no eres el úinco que sufrió por ella, eso también lo sabes muy bien, Edward!. Ella fue, es y va a seguir siendo parte de esta familia aunque ya no esté.-

Edward se quedó callado, asi que aproveché en seguir.

-Tú estabas tan deprimido que te olvidaste de tu familia. Una familia que sufrió contigo y te apoyó.-

Y era cierto. Cuando nos enteramos que…Bella había muerto, la familia unida que éramos, se derrumbó. Emmet ya no bromeaba, Esme ya no mostraba ese cariño "especial" hacia sus hijos, Carlisle regresaba tarde del trabajo para no tener que lidiar con nosotros, Rosalie se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba y admitió que, muy en el fondo, quería a Bella. Jasper se echaba la culpa de todo, Edward ya no salía de su habitación, no escuchaba musica, no cazaba asi que teniamos que sacarlo a la fuerza, y tampoco leía. Mientras que yo, me dejé caer en la soledad y desesperación.

-Por favor, Edward, no lo hagas-le supliqué.

Él se levantó y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Lo siento, Alice. Pero ya se lo prometí a Sarah.-y se fue.

A Sarah la encontramos en el bosque agonizando. Al parecer le había atacado un animal. Carlisle la encontró y sintió pena por ella, asi que la convirtió. Ella nos conoció pocos meses que Edward había dejado a Bella. Oviamente, Sarah no sabía nada de ella. A veces nos preguntaba porque Edward no salía de su habitación, nosotros teníamos que cambiar de tema o simplemente fingir que no preguntó nada. Sarah se enamoró de él cuando lo vio una de las pocas veces que salía de su "guarida". Ella trataba de hacerlo hablar pero Edward no le hacía caso. Por eso, cuando Sarah nos anunció su compromiso, nos sorprendimos un montón.

Escuché como Rosalie empezaba a tocar el piano, así que bajé. No había casi nadie, solo estaba el clan Denali y nosotros. Edward estaba parado al frente del sacerdote y a su lado estaba mi Jazz como su padrino. Sarah estaba entrando del brazo de…bueno, de nadie ya que Carlisle no se podía dividir entre Edward y Sarah. Su cabello negro le caía en bucles alrededor de su cara y llevaba su vestido arrastrandolo porque ni Rose ni yo queríamos cogerlo. Cuando llegó al lado de Edward, éste no le ofreció su mano. Me estaba empezando a gustar la boda, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que ellos se estaban casando. Tenía que hacer algo.

Pero, de pronto, tuve un presentimiento de que algo bueno iba a ocurrir. Extraño. Hace tiempo que no me pasaba algo parecido. Traté de ver el futuro, pero lo veía borroso. Muy borroso. De la nada se me plantó una sonrisa en la cara.

Creo que tendré que esperar.

1

1 Holaa!!

Es mi primera historia. Es pero que les guste.

Alice cullen Balck


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Alice POV

Me estaba impacientando. Ya quería saber lo que iba a pasar.

-Alice, estas bien?-me preguntó Jasper al oído. Al parecer sintió mi cambio de humor.

-Sí, gracias-le respondí.

Traté de ver el futuro de nuevo. Nada. Sigue igual de borroso. Ahora me siento frustrada.

Y qué pasaría si todo esto es mi imaginación?

No.

Esto TIENE que pasar. De alguna u otra manera va a pasar.

O dejaría de llamarme Alice Cullen, la psíquica de la familia.

Edward POV

Dolor. Eso es lo que sentía. Dolor por haber dejado al único amor de mi vida. Dolor de no estar ahí para protegerla. Dolor por aceptar casarme con una persona que no amo y ni si quiera conozco.

Alice tiene razón. Voy a ser más infeliz en mi patética existencia. Si tan solo no la hubiera dejado. Si tan solo no hubiera aceptado. Ahora estaría mejor.

Pero no. Ya no puedo rehacer las cosas.

_Si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo…_

Alice POV

Ya estábamos a mitad de la boda y no había pasado nada. Absolutamente nada. Sin embargo, seguía con ese presentimiento y esa estúpida sonrisa en mi cara. Intenté, por enésima vez, ver algo en el futuro.

Borroso. Todo seguía siendo borroso. Por qué? Mi don…estaría dejando de funcionar? Podrá ser posible eso?. Bueno, nadie a hecho una investigación.

Un minuto.

Veía algo. Era una chica, aquí, en la Iglesia. No podía ver bien su rostro, pero reflejaba…tristeza? Después, pasa algo y todos nos sorprendemos. De ahí nada.

Ahora me dolía la cabeza. Acaso eso también era posible? En dónde se ha visto que a un vampiro le duela la cabeza?

-Alice, estas muy distraída, t pasa algo?-susurró Rose.

-No pasa nada, Rosalie. Gracias-

Edward me estaba mirando.

_¿Qué?_ Le pregunté en mi mente. _¿Husmeabas mientras tenía una visión?_

Él se encogió de hombros.

_Chismoso._

-Ahora los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia- dijo el Padre.

Genial. Todo estaba arruinado. Nada pasó.

En eso, escuché a alguien corriendo en dirección acá.

Vampiro.

Pero, eso olor, me era conocido. Solo una persona lo tuvo.

_Bella…_

Entonces se abrieron las puertas.

* * *

Hola!!

espero ke este capi sea de su agrado..es mas corto que el priemro, pero les prometo ke el siguiente va a ser mas rapido.

Besos!

Alice Cullen Black


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Alice POV

_Entonces se abrieron las puertas…_

Estaba ahí, parada, una chica riendose. Tenía el pelo de color cobrizo, de estatura mediana, pero no era vampiro. Podía escuchar su corazón, aunque un poco más rápido que lo normal.

De pronto, se voltió y dejó de reírse. Estaba viendo a Edward quien había dejado de besarse con Sarah. Idiota, ni la ama y hace eso. Los ojos de la joven era de color…chocolate, Tenía la piel tan pálida como la de un vampiro, pero al mismo tiempo estaba sonrojada. Sus ojos se volvieron cristalizados, como si quisiera llorar.

-Disculpe…. Señorita, pero estamos en medio de una ceremonia-rompió el silencio Carlisle.

Pero la chica no se molestó en mirarlo, solo le dijo a Edward:

-Cómo pudiste?-con la voz llorosa.

Edward estaba con la cara de desconcertado. ¿Le hizo algo este imbe..?un momento, desde cuando soy…asi...tan protectora…con una persona que no conosco?.

Podía escuchar voces y ¿aullidos? Fuera de la iglesia, pero no le presté mucha atención. ¿Este era el presentimiento que tanto tenía? Era la cosa buena que tanto quería que pasara..?

Lo único de lo que estoy completamente segura era que esto solo el comienzo.

Edward POV

Nos declararon marido y mujer y nos besamos, bueno, más bien ella me besó. Yo solo tuve que corresponderle.

Sentía que estaba traicionando a mi Bella.

"_Voy a pasar la eternidad al lado de la persona que más amo"_ pensó Sarah. Ella sí, pero yo no. Que injusta puede ser la vida! Tan malo eh sido que por eso me han castigado?

Escuché como se abrían las puertas y entraba alguien riendose pero después se calló. Me separé de Sarah para verla mejor.

Era una muchacha, joven y muy hermosa. Tenía el pelo de igual color que el mío y sus ojos eran chocolates…muy bonitos.

De pronto, esos ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas y me dijo:

-Cómo pudiste?-

Me conocía?, yo no. Pero, al verla así, se me partió el corazón de la tristeza. Sentí unas ganas de abrazarla y consolarla. Pero…por qué?. Con la única que tuve esa clase de sentimientos fue con Bella. Esta chica, tendrá alguna clase de parentesco con ella?.

Y otra cosa…no podía leer su mente.

¿Quién es ella?

¿Por qué tengo esos sentimientos hacia ella?

¿Es vampiro?¿Humano?

¿Porqué no puedo leerle la mente?

Un montón de preguntas me vinieron a la cabeza y no encontraba respuesta alguna.

Alice POV

Lágrimas eran lo que empezaron a salir de los ojos de la niña. Estaba a punto de preguntar que demonios era lo que pasaba, pero se escuchó una voz cercana:

-Renesmee!-

Y en frente de nosotros teníamos a dos figuras.

* * *

Aqui les dejo el capi!

Espero que les guste.

Les parece muy corto?

Ustedes me dicen y yo lo hago mas largo.

Nos vemos en la prox! ( no se preocupen, no me voy a demorar mucho)

Alice Cullen Black


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Alice POV

_Y en frente de nosotros teníamos a dos figuras._

Era otra chica y un ¿lobo?. La chica corrió donde ¿Renesmee?

-Cariño, que te pasó?-le preguntó, pero este no le respondió, continuo mirando a Edward. Así que la chica siguió su mirada y nos vio.

Y nosotros a ella.

-Bella-susurré.

Bella, mi mejor amiga, mi hermana. Estaba viva!!

Qué emoción! Yo sabía que tenía un buen presentimiento. Ahora todo se va a arreglar y…

Oh oh.

Bella estaba viendo con mucho dolor a Edward.

Estaba viendo a Edward y Sarah…

Oh oh.

Edward POV

Mi ángel, mi Bella, estaba viva. La tenia en frente mió y no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresar mi felicidad. En cambio, ella reflejaba tristeza, dolor e ira.

"Oh oh"pensó Alice "Idiota, estas con Sarah!"

No! Tenia que explicarle que no la amaba. Pero, me creería?

-Bella, yo..-

-No! Estoy harta de tus mentiras, Edward Cullen. No me vas a engañar otra vez. Ya no soy la torpe y estúpida humana de antes. Ahora soy como ustedes.

-Bella! No te mentimos, nunca lo hicimos-trató de explicar Alice.

-Tú también te fuiste, Alice. También me abandonaste, yo que confiaba en ti, en todos ustedes. La única honesta conmigo fue Rosalie, desde el principio me dejó claro que no le caía bien-.

-Bella, la verdad, eso no era…-comentó avergonzada Rose.

-Tu también, Rosalie? También me vas a mentir?-

-No, Bella. Lo que pasa es que…-

-Cállate. Ya no te quiero escuchar, a ninguno. Me cansé. Hija, nos vamos-

-HIJA?-preguntamos todos a la vez.

Renesmee POV

Estaba durmiendo en mi cama, muy calientita, cuando sentí que algo pesado caía a mi cama.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Nessie!- cantaron mi mama y mi Jake.

Abrí los ojos. Ahí estaban, cada uno a mi lado.

-Wow, hace años que no me despertaba así.- le dije sentándome.

-Eso es verdad, hija. Desde que eras bebe no te despertamos así. Lo que pasa es que hoy es un día especial-explico mama.

Los mire confundida.

-A partir de hoy dejas de crecer, Nessie. Cumples 7 años.-me susurró Jacob.

Cierto! Ya no voy a envejecer! Voy a pasar toda la vida a lado de mama y Jake.

Me desperze y los abrasé a los dos con fuerza.

-Gracias! Son los mejores.-

Ellos se rieron.

-Lo sabemos, Nessie.-

Me pare de un salto y sonó mi estomago.

-El desayuno ya estaba listo, para los dos- dijo mama yéndose de mi habitación.

Jake me dio un beso.

-Vamos?-

-Anda bajando, primero me voy a cambiar.-

-Como guste, señorita- y se fue.

Jacob y yo éramos novios desde que aparentaba 15 años, ósea, desde hace unos seis meses. Un día, estábamos caminando por el bosque y le confesé mi amor. Él me dijo que me había estado esperando por un largo tiempo y también me dijo que me amaba, que desde que nací lo hizo y me explico sobre la imprimación. Cuando llegamos a casa, mama y él me contaron de todas las cosas que hacían desde niños y como Jake ayudó a mi mama al momento de estar embarazada de mí.

Me bañé y me puse un pantalón negro, un polo rosado con unas botas rosadas. Mi conjunto preferido.

Bajé a la cocina y me senté para comer. Mamá había preparado panqueques, jugo de naranja, pie de limón y otra de manzana,

-Todo esta muy rico, mami, pero no voy a terminarlo.-

-Ness, te olvidas que aquí estoy yo?- me preguntó Jake.

Mamá y yo nos reímos.

Comimos recordando los viejos tiempos. Jacob se zampó los dos pies, no sin antes dejarme un pedazo.

-Qué quieres hacer hoy, Ness? Hoy es tu día- me recordó mama.

-No lo se. Que tal si salimos a algún lado?-sugerí.

-Claro, ya terminé de lavar-.

Salí de la casa. Vivíamos a las afueras de un bosque, en Paris.

Cerré los ojos y me di vueltas, disfrutando como el aire chocaba contra mi cara.

Cuando abrí los ojos, vi a mama y Jacob que me estaban mirando desde el marco de la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

-Que?-les pregunté.

Se me echaron encima y me empezaron a hacer cosquillas.

Las lágrimas caían de mi rostro de tanto reírme. Cuando logré que me soltaran, corrí para adentrarme al bosque.

-No te escaparas tan fácil, Ness!-gritó Jake y creo que se transformó porque escuché ropa desgarrarse.

No me iban a atrapar. Yo era las más rápida de los tres.

Me seguía riendo que no me di cuenta que había entrado a un lugar. Upsss…creo que si había alguien y había interrumpido algo.

Volteé y me llevé una gran sorpresa.

Eran ellos, los…Cullen.

_Mi familia…_

Estaban todos: Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet y… _él._

ÉL!!! Mi padre, Edward Cullen, estaba ahí.

Sentí que iba a explotar de la alegría ya que al fin lo iba a conocer, pero todo se me derrumbó cuando vi quien estaba a su lado.

Era una chica…y lo pero era que….estaba vestido de novia.

Estaba en una Iglesia.

Mi papá se estaba casando con una cualquiera que no era mi madre.

Mi mamá, todos estos años, sufriendo por alguien que ya no la amaba.

-Como pudiste?-

Las lágrimas ya habían empezado a bajar por mi rostro.

Y él solo me miró desconcertado.

Desde que nací, siempre he deseado conocer a mi padre. Ahora me retracto. Me hubiera gustado conocerlo en otra situación, pero no mientras estaba casándose con una zorr..

-Renesmee!-escuché el grito de mamá.

Uy…a ella no le va a gustar nada esto. Nada.

Mamá y Jake(transformado) entraron a la estancia.

-Cariño,¿Qué te pasó?-

Yo no podía responder. Temía como pudiera reaccionar ante esto.

Entonces se vieron.

Todos miraron a mi mamá sorprendidos, salvo un grupo que no conozco y la…esposa de mi padre.

-Bella-susurró tía Alice.

-Bella, yo…-empezó papá pero mamá no lo dejó terminar.

Le empezó a gritar, y muy fuerte. Miré a Jacob de reojo pero él estaba ocupado fulminando con la mirada a mi papá.

"Bella, mi amor, estás viva. Como le voy a explicar que nunca he dejado de amarla. No me va a creer con Sarah a mi lado."pensó.

Ahora las zorras tienen nombre, pero no importa.

Papá ama a mama!! Nunca dejó de hacerlo!

En seguida vi como todos los Cullen habían pasado los años. Al parecer, la "muerte" de mamá les había afectado mucho.

Eso tienen en común. El sufrimiento fue un sentimiento mutuo.

¿Qué voy a hacer? Solo soy una adolescente de siete años.

Ya se!!

Me adentré en la mente de mis tíos, los protegí con mi escudo, para que papá no escuchara, e inicié una conversación.

"Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet. Me escuchan?"

"Qué?"

"Qué pasa?"

"Los escucho a todos o me estoy volviendo loco?"

"Quién lo está haciendo?"

Sonreí.

"Esa soy yo, Renesmee. Escuchen, no tengo mucho tiempo. Primero que nada soy hija de Bella y Edward..

"QÚE?"

"Las preguntas al final, porfavor. Nesecito que sepan que yo sí les creo, sobre lo que nunca mentir a mi mama y eso. Disculpen a mi mamá, lo que pasa es que está histérica y…

-Bella! No te mentimos, nunca lo hicimos-me interrumpió tía Alice.

"Lo siento, Renesmee, continua."

"Bueno, si quieren hablar con tranquilidad sobre esto, vayan a nuestra casa. Corran de acá al norte hasta donde inicie el bosque.

-Bella, la verdad, eso no era…-comentó avergonzada tía Rosalie.

"Eso rima!" pensó tío Emmet.

"Eso no importa! Ok, los dejo, voy a sacar mi escu…

"Espera! Como sabemos que en serio nos estas hablando y esto no es producto de mi o nuestra loca imaginación?"volvió a pensar Emmet.

Levanté una ceja.

"Bien, eso me convenció.".

"Claro. Solo una ultima cosa. Oculten esto de papá".

Con eso, saqué mi escudo.

Todos ellos me miraron fascinados y sonrieron.

-Hija, nos vamos- me dijo mamá.

-HIJA?-preguntaron todos, haciéndose los sorprendidos, salvo por papá y mis abuelitos.

-Sí, ella es mi hija-

-Quién es el …

-Eso a ustedes no les incumbe.-

Jake gruño.

Mamá lo miró y asintió.

Entonces, Jake me levantó en su lomo y corrió afuera como mamá.

Pude escuchar un "Bella!". Supongo que fue mi papá.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Jacob me bajó y se metió a la casa para transformarse.

-Eh, me voy a cazar. Regreso más tarde-musitó mamá y se fue.

Ahora solo me queda esperar a los Cullen…mi familia.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Alice POV

Yo sabia! Yo sabia que algo bueno iba a pasar! También que bueno que el padre se haya ido porque viendo a un licántropo y a unos vampiros discutiendo le hubiera dado un paro cardiaco.

-Bella!-gritó mi hermano corriendo tras ella pero antes de que cruzara las puertas, Jazz y Em lo detuvieron.

-Déjenme ir. Bella!-.

Rosalie fue donde él y le tiró una bofetada.

-Idiota! Te olvidas que ahora ya no estas solo?

Ahí fue cuando todos nos quedamos callado y miramos a Sarah. Ella seguía parada frente al altar con el semblante triste.

-Quieren explicarme que es lo que esta pasando?

Carlisle y Esme fueron rápidamente donde los Denali que seguían aquí_._

"_Pobrecita Sarah. Está triste porque su boda se arruinó! Pero, por otra parte, yo estoy feliz!!"_

Edward volteó a verme. Sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor, como siempre debería decir.

"_Upps. Okay. Me callo"_ pensé y me puse a cantar el himno de Alemania cuando, de repente, me acordé de algo.

Si Renesmee era hija de Edward y nosotros no lo sabíamos, eso quiere decir, que…DEJAMOS A BELLA EMBARAZADA!

Furiosa, caminé hasta donde estaba él, que seguía detenido por Jasper y Emmet, y repetí lo que le hizo Rosalie hace un momento, solo que estaba vez fue un poquito más fuerte.

-Cúal es tu problema, Alice?

-Tú eres mi problema!-le grité levantando mi mano para pegarle de nuevo. Jasper inmediatamente soltó a Edward y me tomó de los hombros.

-Alice, por favor tranquilízate.

-CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILIZE CUANDO…

-Alice, hermana, yo sé a que te refieres, pero ahora no podemos montar una escenita- me dijo Rose tratando de controlarse para no abalanzarse a Edward.

-Esta bien-suspiré y Jasper me soltó.

-Un momento. Yo también quiero saber que es lo que pasa-dijo Sarah

-Son cosas de la familia.-respondió Rosalie.

-Yo soy parte de la familia!

Demonios, que no se puede callar?

-Pues yo no te considero como tal!. Lo lamento, pero antes que tú había alguien y se simplemente se me hace difícil aceptar a otro miembro-se disculpó Rose.

-Era la chica, verdad? La tal Bella.

-Sí, es por ella. Lo único que tienes que saber es que ella era parte de la familia. Todos nos llevábamos bien con ella. El único problema fue que ella era humana. Un día pasó algo y tuvimos que alejarnos de ella-le expliqué

-Y qué fue eso pasó?

-No necesitas saber más detalles a menos que quieras salir herida.

Si uno no se calla, se amenaza, verdad?

-Es suficiente-declaró Esme-es mejor que nos vayamos a casa

-Yo no. Quiero i a cazar. Ehhh…….ya llevo días sin alimentarme y se me está haciendo difícil-tuve que inventarme una excusa. No quería que Esme se preocupara.-Jazz, me acompañas?.

-Yo también voy. No me siento muy bien con todo lo que ha pasado.-Wow, Rose sí que era una gran actriz.

-Yo acompaño a Rose-dijo Emmet para no quedarse atrás.

-Ok. No regresen tarde-nos recordó Esme.

-Trataremos.

Empezamos a correr al norte como nos había dicho Renesmee. No lo podía creer. Tenía una sobrina!. Sé que nos vamos a llevar muy bien. Podemos ir a comprar a un montón de tiendas, todavía es mejor ya que estamos aquí en París. Podemos conversar sobre sus gustos, pasatiempos, compras, familia, chicos, compras, infancia…

-Hey duende, deja de soñar despierta. Hasta donde era?-

-Hasta donde comience el bosque, Emmet. Y no me llames duende!-

-Dejen de pelear. Esa es su casa?-preguntó Rose.

A unos 600 metros de distancia había una pequeña casa color beige. Se podía ver tres ventanas, una puerta y una cochera. Nada fuera de lo común.

-Vamos-dije con entusiasmo.

Nos dirigimos hacia esa casa rápidamente, donde se revelará toda la verdad.

Renesmee POV

_Ahora solo me queda esperar a los Cullen…mi familia._

Estaba sentada en el porche de la casa pensando en lo les iba a decir a mis tíos cuando llegaran.

Sentí unos fuertes brazos rodeándome la cintura y jalándome para quedar recostada sobre su pecho.

-Creo que todavía no logras asimilar lo que sucedió-susurró Jake a mi oído.

-Tienes razón. Una semivampira, una vampira y un lobo acaban de interrumpir la boda improvisada del padre vampiro de la semivampira mientras toda su familia vampírica estaba ahí. Nos es algo que se ve todos los días-.

Jake rió.

-Pues se lo merece. Estúpido chupasangre-

-Hey! Acuérdate del que hablas es mi padre-

-Es tu padre y mi futuro suegro. Lo siento, la costumbre. Tendré que ir aprendiendo a mostrarle algo de respeto.-volvió a reír.

-Tengo que contarte algo.-le dije- en ese instante se puso serio.

-Qué es lo que pasa?.

-Primero quiero que escuches todo antes de que digas algo, de acuerdo?- él asintió.

-Mientras mamá estaba gritando, yo usé mis poderes para establecer una conversación solo con mis tíos porque había escuchado en sus pensamientos que no estaban mintiendo. Ellos sufrieron mucho por mamá, y ni decir de papá. Pero bueno, el punto es que les dije que yo sí les creía y que vengas aquí, a casa, para que hablaran con nosotros si les apetecía.

Cuando termine vi que Jake estaba mirando al vació. Después de unos segundos, logró hablar.

-Renesmee-comenzó-tienes idea de cómo reaccionaría Bella se ve a los Cullen en frente de su casa?.

-No, pero…

-Estallaría! Se pondría hecha una furia y…

-Jake! Yo solo quiero que se arregle todo. Acaso tu no les crees? Viste que tan triste se veía Alice cuando mamá le gritó? Alice decía la verdad!.

-La verdad yo no dudo de la pequeñaza. Ella nunca ha mentido, aparte siempre me ha caído bien.

-Creí que no los conocías.

-Solo llegué a conocer a Esme, Carlisle, Alice y Emmet.

Yo estaba impresionada.

-Como los…

-Un día tú mamá se accidentó, es que era muy torpe, y fui a visitarla al hospital. Sólo me encontré con ellos ya que Edward estaba hablando con Charlie y Jasper y Rosalie no estaban. Sí vi a Edward, pero nunca nos hablamos.

.Y con los otros?

-Sí. Alice era hiperactiva, me cayó bien al instante, al igual que Emmet. Aún me acuerdo que nos pusimos a jugar fuerzas en la camilla donde estaba Bella hasta que Carlisle nos detuvo. Carlisle y Esme son buenas personas. Ambos son atentos, pacientes y solidarios.

-Y papá?

-Ya te dije que nunca me hable con él, pero cuando vio que salía de la sala donde estaba Bella, me miró con furia en los ojos y yo a él. Fue instantáneo. Él era el novio y yo el mejor amigo. Típico.

-Pero ya no va a ser así. Edward sigue amando a mamá!

Él abrió los ojos.

-Qué te hace pensar eso?.

-Lo leí en su mente. Papá solo se casó con la chica por despecho. Él no la ama!.

Jake no sabía que decir. En eso, escuché un ruido de hojas.

-Eso es cierto, Renesmee?-preguntó mamá saliendo de los arbustos. Había escuchado toda la conversación? No importaba en estos momentos.

-Sí mamá. Es cierto. Él pensaba con toda intensidad que te amaba.

Mamá cayó sentado a nuestro costado, aturdida. Le lleve mi mano a su rostro para mostrarle todo. Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente como Jake hace un momento.

-Sí es verdad-se susurró a si misma.

-Espero que no te moleste que haya invitado a mis tíos verdad?

-Supongo que no. Además, tengo que disculparme con ellos.

De pronto, escuché pisadas en dirección a nuestra casa

-Ya estan acá.-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Renesmee POV**

-Ya estan aca

Fui a recibir a mis tíos, pero….

-Mamá, porque no mejor vas tú a saludar e invitarlos a pasa?

-Nessie…

Agarré a mi novio de la mano y lo llevé conmigo a la cocina.

-Porqué hiciste eso?-me preguntó burlonamente.

-Porque no quiero estar presente en medio de disculpas y eso. Además, quería darte algo.

-Que cosa?-volvió a preguntar levantando una ceja.

-Esto-tomé su rostro en mis manos y lo bese.

**Bella POV**

Gracias a mi queridísma hija tuve que salir a recibir a los Cullen. Estaban ahí, parados, tan perfectos como siempre. Eran como los recordaba. Mi mejor amiga me miraba con una gran sonrisa. Todos iban elegantes. Ella tenia, como siempre, su pelo negro en puntas, perfectamente ordenado. Llevaba puesto un vestido rosa palido con unas finos balerinas plateadas. Rosalie, al igual que Alice, llevaba un vestido rojo escotado y con tirantes con zapatos de tacón negro. Su cabello rubio caía en cascada por su espalda. Jasper usaba un traje negro, demasiado formal para mi gusto. Y por último estaba Emmet con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Al igual que Jasper, vestía un traje negro.

Me di cuenta de cómo los había extrañado, a todos.

-Bella!-sollozó Alice arrojandose a mis brazos.

-Alice-solo pude decir. La abrazé bien fuerte a lo que ella correspondió gustosa.

-Hey pixie, no eres la única-rió Emmet. Me separé de Alice con cuidado.

-Te extrañe oso.

-Hermanita!!-me abrazó dandome vueltas en el aire. De ser humana, ya me estaría asfixiando. Jasper se me acercó.

-Perdoname Bella. Todo fue mi culpa. Si me hubiera controlado el día de tu cumpleaños…

-Jasper-lo interrumpí- yo no te culpo de nada. Fue un accidente. Ahora dame un abrazo, hermano.- lo abrazé fuertemente demostrándole que no había nada que perdonar.

-Bella. Yo tambien quiero disculparme. Por mi comportamiento, quiero decir. Desde el comienzo me porté muy mal contigo. Lo supe cuando vi que tan feliz había echo a mi hermano y…

-Rose, esta bien, te perdono. Hay que dejar atrás el pasado y vivir el presente. Espero que seamos buenas amigas.

-Amigas?Bromeas?, Somos hermanas-dicho eso me abrazo.

-Yo tambien tengo que disculparme con ustedes-les dije- por lo que pasó en la iglesia. No debí gritarles de esa manera.

-Descuida Bella. Nos lo merecíamos-sonrió Alice.

-Exacto hermanita. Pero, debo admitir, gritas como una fiera!-Emmet y sus chistes. Nos reímos una largo rato hasta que escuchamos un carraspeo proveniente de la cocina.

-Upps! Cierto. Chicos, ya que todos estamos juntos, les quiero presentar a mi hija Renesmee Carlie. Ness salió de la cocina con las mejillas ruborizadas y de la mano con Jacob.

-Wow! Hasta en eso se parece en ti, Bells- rió Emmet.

-No puedo creer que tenga una sobrina!- exclamaron al unísono Alice y Rosalie.-Hola Renesmee, soy tu tía Alice, aunque eso ya lo sabes.

-Sí. Mamá me contó sobre ti. Bueno, sobre todos ustedes. Me dijo que te encanta comprar.

-Esa soy yo.-sonrió.

-Yo soy tu tía Rosalie- se presentó.

-Mamá tenía razón. Eres muy hermosa. Ah! Porfavor llamenme Ness o Nessie.

-Gracias Nessie.-agradeció Rose para después dedicarme una sonrisa, la cual devolví.

-Bueno Nessie, yo soy tu tío Jasper.

-Permiso para abrazar, señor?-preguntó mi hija en posición de militar.

-Permiso concedido-y se abrazaron.

-Ok Jazz, mi turno. Nessie!!!-Emmet la cargó y abrazó al igual que hizo conmigo.

-Emmet! Suéltala, ya se está poniendo azul!-gritó Rose.

-Lo siento. La emoción.-Cuando Nessie pudo respirar mejor, habló.

-Perdón, no los he presetado. Él es Jacob Black , mi novio.

.Jake!!!???-preguntaron sorprendidos Emmet y Alice.

-El mismo-sonrió mi amigo.

-Jake!! No te reconocí-dijo Alice abrazandolo.

-Yo tampoco pequeña. Es que acaso creciste?-bromeó.

-Ja-ja. Qué gracioso-le golpeó en el hombro.-Él es mi esposo Jasper.

-El soldado del que tanto hablabas? Tienes que enseñarme tus trucos de lucha amigo!. Yo tambien estoy a favor de los confederados, ehh!

-Claro. Un placer.

-Jake, hermano! A los años!-exclamó Em abrazandolo.

-Yo tambien te extrañé, Em!Ahora si quiero la revancha!

-Pulsadas? Con gusto. Ah! Ella es mi esposa Rsalie.

-Nadie me había dicho de rubias.

-Nadie me había dicho de perros-se defendió Rose.

-Hey! Te tengo un chiste: ¿Por qué las rubias sonríen cuando cae un rayo?-Jake ni siquiera esperó a su respuesta-Porque creen que les estan una foto.

Todos apretamos los labios para no reirnos,………salvo Emmet. Se tiró al piso de la risa.

-Jajajajjajaja. Esa a sido buena!!- Rose lo miró con furia.

-Ya lo había escuchado, chucho.

-Pues prepárate porque tengo más. Nos es mi culpa que no me agraden las rubias.

-Tampoco es mi culpa que no me agraden los chuchos que apestan.

-Ok, suficiente.-los detuve.

-Pero Bella, es cierto.-cavilo Alice.-Jake, porque apestas?

-Que directa, pequeñuela. Su olor tampoco me gusta. Será porque soy hombre lobo?.

-Tú eras el lobo de la iglesia!!??

-Así es-

-Pero..tú…lobo?, no…-tartamudeo Allie.-Ok tienen mucho que explicarnos.

Lo pensé unos segundos.

-Sí, pero no están completos-musité-me refiero a que me gustaría que Carlisle y Esme esten aquí para explicarles a todos.

-Yo quiero conocer a mis abuelos, asi que estoy de acuerdo con mamá-hablo Ness.

-Lo más probables es que esten en casa con Edward y Sarah.

-Rose, te olvidas de mí, osita?

-A qué te refieres, Em?

-A qué yo puedo hacerlo todo. Debería llamarme…..SuperEmmet. Ahora vuelvo con Carlisle y Esme en los brazon. No, no me den las gracias. No, tampoco me extrañen.-y se fue. Por la ventana, debería decir.

Apenas salió, todos miramos a Rosalie. Ella miró al piso.

-Yo tampoco sé qué le vi.-

**Emmet POV**

Entre de puntitas a casa para que nadie me oyera.

-Emmet? Que haces acá?.-preguntó Edward desde la sala. ¡Diablos! Había olviado que eramos vampros con superoídos y superolfato.

-Yo? Solo venía-demonios, piensa Emmet, piensa.

-Qué ocultas?.

Entonces, Sarah salió de la cocina (¿Qué estaría haciendo ahí?), y Carlisle y Esme bajaron del estudio.

-Emmet, que ocurre?. Dondé estan tus hermanos?-Es,e estaba preocupadísima.

-Ehhhh…..ellos estan cazando, sí, cazando lejos, muy lejos de aquí.

-Qué ocultas?-volvió a preguntar Edward. Acaso el lector de mentes no se cansa de hacer eso?

-Agh!-lanzó un grito frustrado y subió a su alcoba. Sarah suspiró y fue tras su espso.

-Perfecto-mmurmuré y miré de reojo a mis padres.-confían en mí?.

-Claro-respondieron al instante.

No perdí tiempo. Los tomé a los dos de la cintura para tirarlos a mis hombros y correr como nunca.

-Emmet! Que diablos…?-replicó Carlisle, Pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase ya que habíamos llegado. Los solté.

-Como se te ocurre?- yo solo puse mi mejor cara de inocente y señale a sus espaldas.

-Bella…-susurraron y Ese fue la primera en abrazarla.

-Oh Bella, como te extrañamos-sollozó.

-Eso es cierto-dijo Carlisle-Me alegro que estes bien.-y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Gracias. Yo tambien los eché mucho de menos.

-Por Dios! Es tu hija y la de Edward, verdad?

-Cómo lo supiste, Esme?-todos nos miramos extrañados.

-Pero si el parecido es increíbles!.

-Un momento, es tu hija y la de Edward?. Como es posible?- Carlisle estaba asombrado.

-Tenemos mucho por hablar. Pero primero, las presentaciones. Hola abuelitos, soy Renesmee pero pueden llamarme Ness o Nessie, y él es mi novio Jacob.

-Hola Nessie. Como ya sabes, nosotros somos tus abuelos Esme y Carlisle. Es un gusto conocerte y a ti, Jacob, verte de nuevo.-Esme los abrazó, siempre tan maternal.

-Si Nessie. La verdad es que nunca pensamos ser abuelos. Pero nos agrada la idea. Jacob , es un gusto volver a verte.

-Muchas gracias-respondieron los dos.

-Ahora, las explicaciones.-dijo Alice a Bella.

Esta tarde va a ser muy interesante.

* * *

Hola!!!

Primero, kiero pedirles una grannnnn disculpa por la tardanza. Ya saben, la emocion x navidad, años nuevo, en fin, todo eso.

espero les haya gustado el capi y nos leemos en la proxima. (tambien espero muchos reviews...jejee)

Feliz año nuevo!!!!!!

Saludos!!

Alice Cullen Black


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Bella POV**

-Ahora las explicaciones-me dijo Alice.

Yo tome un respiro.

-Las explicaciones pueden aguardar hasta la noche?-pregunté esperanzada.

-Bella tiene razón-me apoyo Jake-además, les estamos arruinando el cumpleaños a Renesmee.

-Es tu cumpleaños!?-exclamaron todos.

-Ehh...Sí-asintió mi ruborizada hija.

-Feliz cumpleaños!!-Ness se fundió en un gran abrazo familiar. Jake y yo nos miramos sonrientes.

-Disculpa Nessie, pero cuantos años tienes?-

-Hoy cumplo siete. Al fin dejaré de crecer.-respondió Ness a mi mejor amiga.

-Siete? Dejar de crecer?.

-Carlisle, voy a responder a todas tus preguntas en la noche. Ahora, vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de mi querida hija.-tuve que detener a Carlisle antes que se le salga el lado de doctor.

-Que te gustaría hacer, pequeña?-nunca había escuchado hablar a Rose con tanta dulzura.

-Podemos ir al parque de diversiones?-

-Claro!-Rose y Alice empezaron a discutir sobre a qué parque ir.

-Emmet, ya se como vamos a hacer la revancha.

-Carros chocones-hablaron al unísono Em y Jake.-Jasper también, por supuesto.-le invitó Emmet.

-Me parece perfecto-concordó.

-Bien. Les parece bien ir al parque del centro? **(n/a: cuando digo centro me refiero al centro de la ciudad)  
**  
-Claro. En qué carro vamos?

-El mío es de cuatro pasajeros-musité.

-Entonces vamos en el tuyo y en mi BMW-

-Genial Rose.-felicito Alice-Pero quien trae tu coche?

Oh.

-Si lo vuelve a traer Emmet, papá va sospechar algo. Si van Carlisle o Esme, Sarah preguntarí y Rosalie no creo qué sean capaces de ir a traerlo sin antes dar unos cuantos glpes mi pobre padre.-pensó en voz alta Ness.

-No lo dudes.-susurraron.

-Entonces ve tú, Nessie.-dijo Jake.

-Estas loco?-grite.

-Yo?

-Tú!

-Ella?

-De acuerdo. No más pronombres.-todos nos reímos-Bella, no le va a pasar nada con su escudo activado-me dijo Jake seriamente.

-Escudo??

-Claro, siquiera va percibir su olor.

-Olor??

-Exacto. Alice o la rubia deben estar cerca de ella pensando en, nose, ¿ropa? mientras Nessie saque el coche. Así la sanguijuela se va a confundir de personas.

-Jake, estoy impresionada. Nunca hubiera pensado en eso y ...

-Oigan! No nos ignoren y respondan. De qué escudo están hablando??

-Veras Alice, Nessie tiene cuatro dones. Uno es leer el pensamiento. Lo heredó de Edward. El segundo es ser capaz de tener conversaciones mentales. Otro es mostrar sus pensamientos mediante el contacto fisico. Y el último es el escudo. Al igual que yo, Ness tiene un escudo que impide qué entren en su mente. Nosotras podemos sacar ese escudo para que nos proteja físicamente o proteger a otros. También podemos lograr que el escudo sea lo suficientementefuerte para que nadie nos perciba. Me refiero a que no nos podrían oler,escuchar o sentir.-explique.

-Impresionante.-murmuraron.

Sonreí.

-Yo también me impresione cuando me entere que tenia un don.

-Como así te...

-Hey! Las explicaciones era para después. Ni tu misma respetas tu desicion, Bella-me miró reprobatoriamente Jake.

-Lo siento. Jake, cuentales lo que vamos a hacer.-le dije. Jake les explicó el plan. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Muy bien. Vamonos ahora porque ya se está haciendo tarde.

Salimos de casa y corrimos a la de los Cullen. Cuando estuvimos a una distancia adecuada, Ness y yo activamos nuestro escudo para que nadie nos perciba salvo a Rose, quien va a ser la pensara en otra cosa mientras Renesmee saque el carro para que Edw...Él se confunda.

-Bien. Tía Rose, asegurate de pensar en otra cosa. Voy a sacar lo mas rapido posible tu coche para que no me vean. Tienes las llaves?

Nessie tomo las llaves y salió de los arbustos con esa agilidad suya. Abrió el garaje y se metió al BMW.

-Quien será?-escuche una voz de la casa. Sarah, supongo.

- Rosalie- respondió su voz anterciopelada.

Me quede paralizada al oír a alguien bajar las escaleras a toda prisa. Al parecer, Nessie se también se percató se eso porque prendió el coche y aceleró para cerrar el garaje. Se fue directo a casa y nosotros la seguimos con la misma velocidad.

-Eso fue asombroso!-grito Emmet-Parecia una película de espionaje! Tenemos que volver a hacerlo.

Nosotros lo miramos como si estuviera loco.

-Que?-pregunto inocentemente.

-Olvidalo. Tenemos que irnos ahora!-dijo Allie.

Nos pusimos en marcha. Conmigo venían Carlisle, Esme y Jacob. El resto de iba con Rosalie en si coche. Cuando saque mi carro del garaje, todos silbaron.

-Muy malo?-bromeé.

-Todo lo contrario, Bells. Es un buen carro-elogio Rose.

-No es para tanto.

-Que no es para tanto? Es un Mustang! El ultimo modelo.-chilló Alice.

-Apuesto que el motor es genial. Puedo verlo?-pregunto Rosalie.

-Claro.

Lo único que sabía de mi carro es que era un Mustang azul de último modelo y estaba en muy buenas condiciones, porque era nuevo claro.

-Tal como lo supuse. Seguro que vas a una velocidad increible.-dijo mi hermana rubia cerrando el capote.

-Si-la verdad es que le había agarrado gusto a la velocidad. No creo volver a criticar a los Cullen en ese aspecto.

Cada uno subió al coche asigando. Jake subió al asiento de copiloto mientras que Carlisle y Esme iban atrás.

-Hey Bella, te apetece una carrerita?-en el coche de Rose estaba conduciendo Emmet con Jasper a su costado y las chicas atrás.

-Bueno Em, ya que me insistes. Pero si pierdes, no llores.

-Pff, como crees Bells? En sus marcas, listos......YA!!

Salimos disparados de la casa para el parque de diversiones. Pero después nos detuvimos al instante.

-Oye, donde queda el parque?-pregunto Em.

-Jajajaja! Pensé que no se iban a dar cuenta!-río Alice-ustedes sólo sigan conduciendo hasta el centro.

Emmet y yo aceleramos los carros y nos fuimos echando humo. Jake estaba sonriendo. A él también le encanta la velocidad. Yo estaba un centímetro mas adelantada que Emmet. Íbamos a 190km por hora. Es una suerte que las calles estuvieran despejadas.

-Bellita, que lento conduces.

-Ehh..Emmet, te recuerdo que voy ganando.

Se quedó pensativo

-Ohh, no me lo hubieras dicho.

Aceleró más y me paso. Pero lo que no vio, es que había una patrulla cerca. Yo baje la velocidad hasta 80km por hora cuando oí la sirena. Escuche maldecir a Emmet.

-Bella, eso es trampa!

-Mejor callate y recibe tu multa.

Volvió a maldecir y paro el carro. El policía se acercó a la ventana.

-Buenos dias señor. Acaso no leyó la señal que decía no ir a más de 100km por hora? Voy a tener que multarlo por exceso de velocidad...- alcance a oír eso mientras pasaba por su lado y le sacaba la lengua. El me miró con un gran puchero en la cara. Por un momento sentí un  
poquito de pena por él. Un poquito.

Como era de esperar, llegue primera al parque.

-Venga esas cinco, Bells!-le choque las cinco con Jake.

-Bella, como te has estado todos este tiempo?-me pregunto Esme. Por un momento me había olvidado de su presencia.

-Muy bien, de echo. Siempre he tenido a Jake ayudandome en todo.

-Como fue eso del embarazo, Bella?-Carlisle está muy curioso.

-No te quiero contar mucho porque después en la noche voy a tener que repetirlo. Renesmee es una niña mitad vampiro mitad humana, por lo que mi embarazo duró tres semanas, verdad Jake?

El aludido asintió. A Carlisle se le salían los ojos de emoción.

-Tres semanas? Fasinante. Diste a luz en el hospital, o como fue?

-Eso es muy interesante y largo. Preferiría contarlo en la noche.

En ese instante, llegaron los demás. Renesmee fue la primera en bajar.

-Mamá, acabo de aprender la técnica del soborno!

Jake se carcajeo.

-Qué le enseñan a mi hija?-mire acusatoriamente a Alice y Emmet, algo me dice que ellos son los culpables

-Yo sólo le enseñe "la carita"-dijo Alice

-Y yo solo el soborno con dinero.-continuó Em.-no me pusieron multa!

Jazz y Rose rodaron los ojos.

-Bueno, bueno. Basta de conversar. Hay que entrar!

Alice jaló a Jasper de la mano hacia la boletería. Nosotros ni  
pudimos hablar un rato porque al instante llegaron.

-Compré boletos para poder subirnos a todos los juegos y comida. Claro que lo último es sólo para Ness y Jake.-nos indicó Alice dandonos los boletos.

-Sii!-gritaron Em y Jake y corrieron a la fila de los carros chocones. Jazz puso los ojos en blanco y se apresuro en seguirlos.

-Nos vemos en un rato, chicas-nos dijieron Esme y Carlisle antes de  
irse.

-Que hacemos nosotras?-

-Vamos a darles una sorpresa a los chicos-respondió Allie a Nessie.

Nos dirigimos por el mismo lugar donde fueron los chicos. Los vimos ya en los carritos poniendose los cinturones de seguridad. Sólo estaban ellos en la pista. Habían cuatro carritos vacíos. Fue entonces donde entendí el plan de Alice.

Se escucho un sonido parecido a las sirenas de la ambulancia y los carros se empezaron a mover. Mejor dicho, los chicos comenzaron a manejarlos.

Emmet retrocedió para quedar detrás de Jacob y chocarlo por el lado derecho del carro. A tal impacto, el carro de Jake, avanzó dando vueltas en círculos y chocó a Jasper ocasionando que este, como estaba retrosediendo lentamente, se estrellara contra la pared.

-Esta es la guerra-susurraron.

Alice habló con el señor que estaba a cargo de ese juego y le paso un fajo de billetes para después sonreirle.

Regreso con la misma sonrisa.

-Qué?-pregunto ante mi mirada reprobatoria.

-Porque le entregaste dinero al señor?

-Ahh,eso,puesss....Chicas, podemos entrar a mitad del juego! Vamos  
ahora!

Yo sólo sonreí.

Elegí en coche más apartado; Nessie, el que estaba a mi lado y Alice y Rose los que estaban cerca de sus respectivos maridos.

Ness hizo un guiño apuntando a Jake. Le sonreí indicandole que la entendía. En ese momento los tres chicos chocaron. Emmet por la derecha, Jasper por la izquierda y Jacob en el medio. Em y Jazz rierion mientras Jake gruñia. Todavía no se percataban de nuestra presencia. En eso, Rosalie empujó con mucha fuerza a Emmet hacia Alice, y Alice empujó con mucha fuerza a Emmet hacia Rosalie. Es como si se estuvieran pasando un balón. Claro que, en este caso no hay balón, es Emmet. Jasper y Jake se mataban de la risa, metafóricamente hablando.

-No es justo! Ahora no me puedo mover.

Entonces, cuando Rosalie volvió a empujar a Emmet, este frenó de tal manera que su coche salió disparado hacia donde estaba Alice. Antes de que se estrellaran, Jasper se interpuso entre ellos para proteger su esposa. Pero la fuerza que había utilizado Rose logró que Alice y Jazz se chocaran.

-Mi Rose! Hacemos un gran equipo!-celebró Em. Rose lo miró con furia.

-Chicos, no fue mi instension. De veras-se disculpó.

-No te preocupes, Rose. Eso si, espero que no te importe quedarte viuda.

Estuvimos jugando hasta que se acabó el tiempo. Salimos de ahí riendonos a carcajadas como nunca. Las personas que pasaban se nos quedaban viendo. Al caer la tarde decidimos que ya era hora de irnos. Nos encontramos con Carlisle y Esme en la cochera.

-Que tal la pasaron, chicos?

-Excelente.

Llegamos a casa, mi casa, y escuchamos un teléfono sonar.

-Diga?-contesto Alice.

-Alice! Hola, donde han estado? Nos preocupamos mucho.

-Oh! Hola Sarah. Lo que pasa es que no nos dimos cuenta de la hora. Nos entretuvimos cazando. Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

-Mañana? No van a regresar hoy?

-No.

-Por que?

-Asuntos míos. No se preocupen, mañana temprano nos vemos. Adiós.-y cortó la llamada sin esperar respuesta.

-Asi se hace, hermana!-felicito Rose.

-Bah, ya aburre que haga tantas preguntas.

-No les gusta que les hagan preguntas?-inquirí recordando mi vida humana cuando era yo la que hacia demasiadas preguntas

-Me refiero a Sarah, Bella. Nos nos gusta que SARAH haga preguntas, tu no. Al contrario, nos encantan tus preguntas.

-Porque ella no? Acaso no les agrada?

-Sarah es buena chica, pero no es para mi hermano. Tenemos un tipo de resentimiento hacia ella porque no queríamos aceptar a cualquier otra a la familia que no seas tu.

Las palabras de mi mejor amiga me conmovieron.

-Gracias-dije con un hilo de voz.

-No hay de que. Pero, ahora, nos debes unas explicaciones.

-Mamá, yo me voy a dar un baño. Ya vuelvo.-me dijo Ness mientras iba escaleras arriba.

-Yo también ya regreso-se excusó Jake yendose a su habitacion.

Suspiré.

-Comencemos.

Está noche iba a contar toda la verdad a los Cullen. El problema es que no se como lo tomarán.

¿Bien o mal?

En unos momentos lo sabré.

* * *

**Holaaa!**

**siento la demora. comenze mis clases de verano y no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir. **

**el siguiente capitulo ya lo tengo completo....lo subire...si llegamos a los 75 u 80 reviews.**

**soy muy mala?? jejejeje**

**nos leemos en la prox!**

**saludos!**

**Alice Cullen Black**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Edward POV**

Al salir de la iglesia me sentía tan...vacío. No puedo creer que la acabo de volver a ver, y en estas circunstancias. No la culpo si me odia. Me lo merezco por dejarla. Cuando entró, sentí esperanza y alegría. Sentí que mi corazón volvía a latir, que se recomponia de lo roto que estaba. Tal ves ya no era la humana de la que me enamore, pero yo siempre la voy a amar y proteger, aunque lo último no sea necesario porque ahora incluso podría ser más fuerte que yo. Ya tenía un plan en la mente de como acercarme a ella y pedirle aunque sea de rodillas que me perdonara.

Pero todo se me vino abajo cuando llamó "hija" a la muchacha que estaba a su lado. Mi Bella ya habia hecho su vida con alguien. Era su hija, sin duda. Se notaba a leguas de distancia. Esos ojos chocolates y mejillas sonrosadas que tanto he amado ahora los tiene ella.

Renesmee.

Un nombre muy original debería decir. Pero lo que me llamó la atención de ella es que tenía el mismo color de pelo que el mío, la forma de mi cara...

Será posible que sea...

No. Bella se habrá entregado a mi en todos los sentidos posibles pero... un humano y un vampiro no pueden procrear...o si?

No. Es imposible. Seguro que es hija del perro ese que también había interrumpido hoy en la boda. Mi boda.

Todavía no lo puedo creer. Me he casado con una completa desconocida. No se nada de ella. Ni si quiera sé cuando se transformo...o peor aún, no se cuando llegó a la familia.

Estaba metido en mi habitacion. Le había dejado claro a Sarah que quería estar solo. Además, no puedo soportar sus preguntas. Ella no está celosa. Ella está preocupada por mi. Es una gran chica, no lo dudo. Me ama, o al menos cree eso. Espero que encuentre a una persona que pueda corresponderle de igual intensidad. Yo no puedo. Mi corazón y todo mi ser ya le pertenecen a alguien. A mi Bella. La unica mujer a quien amé, amo y amaré. Nunca podría fijarme en otra, nunca. Ese día del accidente realizé que Bella no podía ser parte de mi mundo. Dolorosamente le tuve que decir que ya no la amaba y me fui. Fue la peor cosa que hize a lo largo de mi eternidad.

Cuando baje a la sala, Emmet llegó muy extraño. Pensaba en las palabras "piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa...". Le pregunté que eran lo que ocultaba. Como no me lo iba a decir, regrese a mi habitacion y di un portazo. Despues de un rato, se fue llevando a Carlisle y Esme en sus brazos. Sarah tocó.

-Si?

-Solo venía a ver si estabas bien.

-Me encuentro perfectamente, gracias-le respondí con voz cansada.

_Algún día me dirán la verdad?_,pensó. Eso no conteste.

Luego de un buen rato, escuché como se abría la puerta del garaje.

-Quien será?

-Rosalie.

Sabía que era ella. Pensaba en ropa y en insultos en todas las lenguas que conocía. Sarah bajó las escaleras rápidamente para abrirle la puerta y preguntarle porque demoraban tanto. Pero Rose aceleró en su auto y salió disparada.

Suspiré y seguí mirando el horizonte por la ventana. Quería buscar a Bella, ofrecerle unas disculpas explicandole el porque de mis actos pasados. Pero no podía. Ella había cumplido con lo que le pedí. Seguir con su vida, como si nunca hubiese existido.

Ella ya tenía una vida hecha. No la podía irrumpir.

Pero eso no significa que me de por vencido.

**Bella POV**

-Ok. Les cuento pero traten de no interrumpirme.

-Bien.

En ese instante, Nessie bajó de su habitación ya con su pijama puesta al igual que Jacob, que salía del baño después de haberse dado una ducha. Se sentaron cada uno a mi lado, mostrándome su apoyo. Se los agradecí con una sonrisa. No me gustaba mucho recordar el pasado.

Suspiré.

-Cuando me dejó en el bosque- no pienso pronunciar su nombre-me quede tendida en el pasto llorando hasta que mi padre y algunos vecinos me encontraran. Esa noche, lógicamente no dormí bien. Al día siguiente, comencé mi estado zombi. Me levante temprano para ir al instituto. No prestaba atención a la clase o a lo que decían mis amigos. Estaba perdida. Cuando regrese a casa, prepare la comida para Charlie y me fui a mi cuarto a llorar. Casi todas las noches hacia eso.

La semana siguiente me levante con dolores en el estómago y náuseas. Vomite casi toda la mañana y no fui al instituto porque me sentía pésimo. Cuando mi padre se fue a trabajar, me fui a la farmacia para comprarme un test de embarazo, porque también me di cuenta que tenía un retraso de 10 días. Regrese a casa y mis sospechas estaban acertadas, estaba embarazada. No le conté a Charlie porque sabía que iba a reaccionar mal cuando se enterase de que esperaba un hijo de El, así que decidí llamar a Jacob, mi mejor amigo.

**Flashback**

-Jake, necesito que vengas a mi casa, ahora- le dije media llorando.

-Por supuesto Bella, enseguida subo. Estas bien?-

-Si. Pero necesito decirte algo importante-.

-Bien. Te veo en un rato-.

No sabía como iba a reaccionar. Y si se molestaba conmigo y me deja? No podría soportarlo. Tocaron la puerta y abrí. Ahí estaba mi mejor amigo licántropo.

-Jake!- corrí a abrazarlo.

-Tranquila Bella. Me puedes decir que es lo que te pasa? Por qué lloras?- me pregunto procupado.

-Porfavor, no te enfades conmigo.-

-Sabes que nunca lo haré. Eres mi mejor amiga y te ayudaré en todo-

-Estoy embarazada.- le dije llorando.

Se tenso y yo lo abraze de nuevo. Después de unos minutos, me devolvió el abrazo y me dijo.

-Tan rápido me quieres hacer tio?-

Yo me reí. Jake si que sabía subir el humor.

-Si-.

-Puedo preguntar de quien es? Aunque tengo una ligera sospecha...-

-No es de Mike Newton-.

-Lo se. Así que es del chupasagre?-

-Si.-le susurre.

-Bella, quiero que sepas que te voy a apoyar cual sea tu decisión. Por mi cuenta mataría a la maldita garrapata, pero se que no me lo perdonarías.-

-Sabes bien.-

-Entonces, lo vas a tener?-.

-Si-.

**Fin del flashback**

Cuando decidí eso, Jake pasaba todos los días conmigo. El iba a mi casa o yo a la suya. Me ponia ropa grande para q Charlie no sospechara nada. Seguía yendo al instituto y felizmente nadie me pregunto nada. Pasaron rápido dos semanas hasta que un día...

**Flashback**

Regrese de la casa de Jake completamente cansada. Cada ves me ponia más gorda. Eran cerca de las 10 pm y la carretera estaba oscura. _Le hubiera pedido a Jacob que me acompañe- pensé.  
_  
Afortunadamente, llegue a mi casa sana y salva. Todas las luces estaban apagadas. Se habrá ido a dormir. Entre en silencio y prendí la luz de la sala. Y ahí es cuando vi...

-PAPA!- grite.

El piso de la sala estaba llena de sangre y Charlie estaba tirado en media de ella. Tenía los ojos abiertos y una media luna en el cuello y en las muñecas. Vampiro. Un vampiro había matado a mi padre.

Empecé a llorar. Mi padre había muerto sin saber que tendría un nieto.

Escuche el teléfono sonando. Me levante a conteste.

-Diga?-

-Buenas noches, usted es la señorita Isabella Swan?-

-Si...-

-Lamento decirle que la llamo para informarle malas noticias. Soy el oficial Jonathan Connor de Jacksonville. Hace unas horas hemos recibido una llamada de emergencia de una casa al sur de Jcksonville. Cuando llegamos, encontramos muertas a dos personas, que, si no me equivoco, son sus padres Renne y Phil Dawner. Al parecer un asesino les perforó por la espalda. Los encontramos desangrados y fríos totalmente. Queríamos saber si...-

No pude escuchar más. Un vampiro me acaba de quitar a mis padres. La vida quería terminar conmigo. Lloré más fuerte y en unos minutos volvió a sonar el teléfono. No conteste, pero seguían llamando. Conteste.

-Si?-.

-Recibiste mi regalo Bella?- me contesto una voz aguda como bebé. No puede...

-Tu mataste a mis padres, Victoria!- le grite.

-Por supuesto querida. Tu chico me quito a mi James, es hora de la venganza. Espero que te cuides, porque en cualquier momento te encuentro y te mato- y colgó.

Estaba desorientada y muy asustada. Mi bebé. A mi hijo no le van a hacer daño. A mi todo menos a mi hijo. Otra vez el teléfono.

-Q más quieres Victoria?- volví grite.

-Victoria!? Bella soy yo. Quería saber si llegaste bien a tu casa-

-Jake- susurre, y todo se volvió negro.

Me levante a la mañana siguiente, pero no estaba en mi casa. Donde estaba? Esos muebles... Casa de Jake! Que hago acá? Trate de recordar algo y entonces fue cuando vi la imagen de mi padre en el piso lleno de sangre y la llamada. Empecé a llorar fuerte, ya no tenía a mis padres. Murieron sin saber que eran abuelos. Seguí llorando hasta que alguien entró a la habitación.

-Bella.- suspiró Jake.

Me abrazo fuerte y trató de consolarme. Pero no daba resultado. Llore por un buen tiempo hasta que sentí una patadita en mi vientre.

-No le gusta que sufras- me dijo mi amigo.- Lamento no haberte acompañado, Bella-

-No te preocupes, pero... Que paso? Por qué estoy acá?-.

-Cuando te llame tu solo pronunciaste mi nombre y luego escuche un estruendo. Supe que te habías caído. Colgué, y me dirigí a tu casa lo más rápido posible. Encontré a Charlie en el piso muerto y a ti desmayada al lado del teléfono. Te traje acá y luego me fui con la manada a seguir el rastro de la chupasangre. Victoria, así se llama, verdad?-

-Si-.

-Ahora vas a estar acá todo el tiempo. Vas a tener que dejar el instituto. La manada y yo te vamos a cuidar.-

-Gracias, pero no es necesario. Además, tengo que regresar a mi casa...-

-No. No vas a regresar a esa casa, Bella. Tampoco vas a salir de La Push. Siempre va a haber alguien contigo-

-Voy a dejar el instituto?-

-Si. Y si es necesario, nos mudamos.-

-Bien. Dejo el instituto-.

-A propósito, sabes cuando vas a dar a luz? Te estas poniendo muy  
gorda.-

-No lo se. Gracias, me encanta que digas eso.-

-No quería...-

-Jaja, lose. Pero mientras sea antes, mejor. Me duele la espalda.

**Fin del flashback**

-Le conté a Jacob de que Renne y Phil también habían muerto. Jacob y la manada la rastreaban todos los días, siempre estaban en alerta. Los días pasaron rápido. Ya no iba al instituto, y era lo mejor, porque ya no me podía mover. Mi bebé me rompió un par de costillas. Jake insistió en llevarle al hospital, pero siempre le decía que no era nada.

La siguiente semana del accidente ya estaba un poco recuperada. Le hicimos un pequeño velorio a Charlie y trajimos a Forks los cuerpos de Renee y Phil. De eso se ocupó Jacob.

Un día, estaba cansada de estar echada en el sofá. Me encontraba en la casa de Jake, pero nadie estaba. Se fue a arreglar un par de cosas con la manada y Billy estaba en casa de Sue. Con todas mis fuerzas, me levante a dar un pequeño paseo...... pero me llamó la atención algo en el bosque. Fui al claro y me eche bajo un árbol. Seguro Jake me encontraria siguiendo mi olor. Después de unos minutos, decidí ir de vuelta a casa. Me estaba levantando cuando sentí que algo se rompía dentro de mi...

* * *

**Holaaas de nuevoo!**

**ke tal, como estan? ME ENCANTARON LOS REVIEWS DEL CAP ANTERIOR!!! ESOTY TAN FELIZ!!**

**jajajaja. weno, al igual que en los otros caps, espero ke les guste este.**

**dejen mucho reviews plisss!!!!**

**saludos!!**

**Alice Cullen Black**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

**Bella POV**

**  
**-Me estaba levantando cuando senti que algo se rompía dentro de mi. Mi bebé. Demonios! Voy a dar a luz en un bosque! Estaba gritando de dolor. Sentía que se me rompían los huesos del abdomen. Vi algo acercarse. Victoria.

**Flashback  
**  
-Asi que tu Edward te dejó embarazada,Bella? Te importaría mucho si matara a tu hijo?-

-NO TE ATREVAS!!-

De pronto, senti a mi bebé salirse de mi. Veía sangre por doquier... y eso descontrolo a vi acercarse con los ojos completamente negros. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, me mordio. Grité de dolor. Sentía que me quemaba. No veía a mi hijo, solo veía a Victoria que estaba a mi lado, con su boca pegada a mi cuello. Escuché un aullido y ,de pronto, Victoria ya no estaba. Jacob. Mi amigo regreso y me dijo:

-Resiste Bella, no me dejes-tenia los ojos llorosos.

-Toma al bebé y cuidalo hasta que termine de...- no pude terminar de hablar. Dolía. Me quemaba, pero vi a una niña muy hermosa acercarse a mi y acariciarme la cara.

-Renesmee- murmure.

Y me deje llevar por la oscuridad.

**Fin del Flashback**

Cuando me levante, ya había comenzado mi nueva vida. Me desperte y vi a Jacob en la esquina de la habitacion. Me miraba alerta y me dijo...

**Flashback**

-Bella?-

-Jake- quería ir a abrazarlo y preguntarle por mi hija pero la garganta me ardía.

-Tienes que ir a cazar-

-Si, pero primero quiero ver a mi hija-

-No puedes, ella es semi vampira semi humana.-

-Eso es posible?-

-No lo se. Pero si no, creaste una nueva especie- me dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Bien, vamos a cazar-.

Salimos por la ventana de su habitacion. Podía escuchar el aleteo de las mariposas, el corazón de Jacob, el sonido de dos carros chocandose... era nuevo para mi.

Al llegar al bosque, Jake se convirtio en lobo.

-Como cazo?- le pregunté.

El puso los ojos en blanco y encogió los hombros.

-Bien, repasemos. Soy una neófita, no se cazar, tengo una hija semi humana y semi vampira, y mi mejor amigo en un lobo que está aquí, conmigo y no responde a mis preguntas.

Jake se rio.

Sentí un olor a sangre. Muy apetitoso, por cierto. Me deje llevar por mis instintos y corrí hacia ese olor. Un puma.

_-Y cual es tu favorito?- le pregunté tomando un pedazo de pizza._

_-El puma- me respondió._

Me volví a concentrar en el puma. Me agache y salte contra el. Bebí hasta que quedó muerto bajo mis pies. Jake se me acercó y con su hocico me señalo para la derecha. Había una manada de ciervos. Corrí hacia ellos y tumbe al más grande.

Cuando estuve completamente saciada, fui donde Jacob me estaba esperando.

-Esa es la nueva moda?-se burló.

Baje la cabeza y me vi. Mis ropas estaban casi desgarradas y estaba llena de polvo y sangre.

-Mejor vamos a comprar ropa- le dije.

-En mi casa hay, ya sabes, Emily te compro unas cuantas cosas por si lo llegases a necesitar.-

-Gracias-

Regresamos a la casa y Jake me sostuvo de los hombros.

-Estoy bien-

De pronto salió Billy con la niña más hermosa que vi. Mi hija.

Me acerque a ella. Cuando Renesmee me vio, se sacudió y me señalo con sus manitas. Paso a paso me iba acercando a ella, claro que con Jake atrás de mi. La sangre de mi hija olía muy bien, pero no era apetitosa para mi.

Cuando estuve los suficientemente cerca, Renesmee salto a mis brazos y me abrazo. Le devolví el abrazo y nos quedamos así por un buen tiempo. Hasta que llevó una de sus manitos a mi mejilla. En mi mente, me vi a mi pero con una expresión horrorosa. También vi a Jake y a Billy cuidando de ella. Cuando sacó su mano, pregunté:

-Que fue eso?-

-Al parecer, tiene un don- me dijo Jake.-Puede mostrar sus pensamietos-

Vi a mi hija como sonreía. Si valió la pena.

Ella era especial.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Vi a mi hija, y supe que ella era especial. Aunque a los pocos minutos ese mismo día, vi como Jacob la miraba

-Y no saben como se puso…-Jacob se rió.

**Flashback**

Jacob miraba a Renesmee como si fuera una diosa, o un sol. En eso, me di cuenta.

-Como te atreviste a fijarte en ella, idiota!!- le grité

Jake me miró y me dijo tranquilamente.

-Sabes que no fue a propósito.-

-Chucho estúpido!! Porque lo hiciste! Es MI bebé!-

-Bella, tranquilizte- me dijo Sam.

Vi que detrás de Sam, también estaba Paul, Embry y Quil covertidos en lobos. Claro, ahora el peligro soy yo!

-Como quieres que me tranquilize si este tarado algún día va a ser mi yerno!!-

-Acaso no me querías como tu familia!?-

-Si, te quiero como un hermano, no como mi yerno!!!-

-No lo veas así! Solo es un bebé!. Porfavor Bella, yo le agrado a Nessie.-

-Como la llamaste?- pregunté estupefacta.

-Bueno, es que su nombre parece mas un trabalenguas y...-

-La llamaste como el mounstro del Lago Ness!?-

Corrí donde a donde estaba. Mi hija estaba segura con Emily que no se de donde había salido. Jacob se convirtio en lobo y corrió al bosque. Lo seguí y salte contra darle unas cuantas bofetadas para que se le olvidara el estúpido sobrenombre que le puso. Paul se unió a la lucha con Embry y Quil. Yo trataba de golpearlos pero ellos los esquivaban rápido. Ninguno me regresaba el golpe. Sam, que seguía humano, me dijo:

-Bella, Jacob no tuvo la culpa de imprimarse en tu hija. Si le haces daño sabes que también tu hija sufrirá-

Demonios! Tiene razón. Bueno, no quiero que mi hija me odie...

-Algun día me las pagarás- le dije a Jake

-Ese día no esquivare los golpes-

**Fin del flashback**

-Hasta ahora me debes eso, Jake.

-Cuando quieras, Bells. Igual, sabes que te ganare…

Nessie se reía.

-Hey!! Seguimos aquí!!-Allie interrumpio nuestra equeña charla.

Asi el tiempo paso y Renesmee y yo nos mudabanos siempre ya que no queríamos levantar sospechas por su crecimiento. Conocimos al clan irlandés, a las del amazonas y al egipcio. También a Mary y Randall y a Garret. Les supliqué que si se encontraban con ustedes, no les dijiera que estaba viva o que existía Renesmee...

Un día, los Vulturus decidieron visitarnos. Justo fue en el cumpleaños numero tres de Renesmee y todos los conocidos y la manada estaban con nosotras. Lo que nos sorprendió es que toda la guardia estaba con Aro, Cayo y Marco, inclusive sus esposas. Jake y la manada se transformaron, nuestros invitados se pusieron en posición de ataque. Nadie iba a permitir que Renesmee saliera herida.

Aro nos dijo que la clase de niños como Renesmee estaban prohibidos. El pensó que era una niña inmortal. Le explicamos que ella no era un vampiro completo. Aro interrogo a los invitados. El con el contacto físico, puede saber qué es lo que piensan. Interrogo a todos menos a la manada, ya que Cayo les tenía miedo....

-Jajjajjajjaajaaja... miedo a los lobos!!!- río Emmet.- Auch!! Porque fue Rose?- Rosalie le había pegado en la nuca.

-Por interrumpir a Bella. Continúa porfavor- dijo Rose.

Despues me pregunto si Renesmee era ponzoñosa. Le dije que no y desactive mi escudo para que leyera mis pensamientos. Se quedó satisfecho con eso, pero antes de que se fueran les hize prometer que si se encontraban con ustedes, no les mencionara nada. El aceptó, y con eso se fue.

-Wow Bella. En serio lamentamos habernos ido. Eso pudo haber ocasionado una lucha!- dijo Jazz.

-Pudo, si. Pero no paso, eso ahora es un mal recuerdo.-

* * *

**Hola de nuevo!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**siento la tardanza...y mis errores ortograficos...jejeje**

**weno, dejen muchos reviews para que actualize rapido!**

**YA VAMOS A LLEGAR A LOS 100!!**

**cuidense!!**

**Alice C.B**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Bella POV

- Pero, Bells, que paso con Victoria?-pregunto Alice.

Suspiré.

-Me encargue de ella hace mucho, ya que escapó cuando Jake me la sacó de encima.

-Wow! No conocía esa faceta tuya, hermanita.

-Ese día nos preocupó mucho-resoplo Jake al recordarlo-"me voy a cazar". Hubieras sido mas explícita Bella. Regresó después de dos días con una gran sonrisa como si hubiese ganado la lotería. "La venganza se siente bien. No volveré a criticar a Emmet"- me imitó.

-Que te decía Bella...

-Ya! Cambiando de tema... Nessie! Así que tú y Jacob son novios?-la miró con una sonrisa pícara Alice.

-Ehhh....

Emmet POV

Ya estaba pensando en el plan perfecto para atrapar a Victoria, pero Bells dijo que ya se había encargado de ?? Bella? La dulce e inocente de Isabella Marie Swan había acabado con ella? Pelea de mujeres...me hubiera gustado estar presente...

-Wow! No conocía esa faceta tuya, hermanita.

El chucho de mi mejor amigo Jake empezó a contar de como Bella se escapó a dar caza a Victoria y regresar a los dos días. Y había dicho que iba a cazar! Pensaron que era para alimentarse, pero era para acabar con Victoria! Jajajaja...Ya dije que me sinto orgulloso de mi hermanita?

-Que te decía Bella...

-Ya! Cambiando de tema....Nessie! Así que tu y Jacob son novios?- dijo pícaramente la duende.

-Ehhhh....

-Nessie y Jacob, sentados en un árbol, dandose besitos...-empezé a cantar.

Todo el mundo se río. Ness estaba mas roja que un tomate! Donde está la cámaracuando la necesito?

Definitivamente mi existencia será mejor que antes.

Alice POV

Si! Victoria estaba muerta! Ahora tendremos más tiempo para comprar ya que no vamos a estar dando caza a alguien. Estoy taaaaaaannn feliz! Voy a vestir a mi sobrinita muy bien para que a donde vaya, los chicos babeen por ella.

Un segundo.

_-Perdón, no los he presentado. Él es Jacob Black, mi novio._

_-Pero también vi como Jacob la miraba._

Como no me di cuenta antes? O bueno, como es que no preste atención a eso? Jake y

Nessie son novios!! Al parecer nadie le había puesto atención al tema. Es mi turno de interrumpir de nuevo...

-Ya! Cambiando de tema....Nessie! Así que tu y Jacob son novios?- pregunté.

-Ehhhh...

-Nessie y Jacob, sentados en un árbol, dandose besitos...

La pobre de mi sobrina estaba muy roja. Pero estoy muy feliz de que sea Jake el que este a su lado. Lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que él es capaz de cuidarla y dar su vida por ella.

Wow! Yo pensé eso? Parece como si yo fuera la mamá de Ness y no Bella. Supongo que es así como reacciona una tía primeriza...o no?

Tengo tantas preguntas que hacerle a Nessie, como: ¿Desde cuando están juntos? ¿Como fue su primer beso? ¿ Donde fue su primera cita?

Ah! Tengo que ir programando su boda! Le voy a enseñar el vestido de Bella, aunque...después se lo dirá y no creo que Bella reaccione muy bien.

Pero que estoy pensando! Estamos en Paris!! Tal vez me escape un día para comprar lo necesario, me pregunto si Esme podrá darle lo viejo, así yo le doy lo prestado y Bella le da lo azul...Sii!! Está perfecto! La boda de Nessie me tomará unos días, después tendré que re-organizar la boda de Bells.

Definitivamente mi existencia será mejor que antes.

Rose POV

No puedo creer que fue Victoria la que convirtio a Bella. Le arruinó la vida! Y no sólo porque la convirtio, sino porque también mató a sus padres. La dejó sin nada. Aunque ahora que Bella es vampira, nos podremos conocer mejor. Sinceramente, yo la quiero como una hermana. Ella hizo mucho por la familia. Ahora trajo a alguien más. A Renesmee. Estoy orgullosa de que Bella estuvo dispuesta a dar su vida por Nessie. Yo también habría echo lo mismo, como también la habría cuidado y ayudado cuando estuvo embarazada. Pero el idiota de Edward tenía que arruinarlo todo. Si solo nos hubiéramos esperado unos días...

Pero ya no importaba. Bella y mi sobrina estaban sanas y salvas. Eso es lo que me pone feliz.

El perro estaba contando de como se escapó Bella para dar caza a Victoria. Se lo merece por matar gente. Espero que se pudra en lo mas profundo del infierno.

El chillido de Alice interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Ya! Cambiando de tema....Nessie! Así que tu y Jacob son novios?

QUE?

-Ehhhh...

-Nessie y Jacob, sentados en un árbol, dandose besitos...-empezó a cantar el infantil pero tierno de mi esposo.

Me da asco decirlo...pero confío en el perro. Espero que la sepa cuidar. Sino, ya vera...

Ahora que tengo una sobrina, podré hacer muchas cosas con ella. Cuanto me hubiera gustado conocerla desde que nació. Pero no se puede retroceder el tiempo, aunque más lo quisieras. Voy a recuperar como sea el tiempo perdido con Bella y Renesmee.

Definitivamente mi existencia será mejor que antes.

Jasper POV

Felicidad. Eso es lo que se sentía en está habitación. Por un momento, cuando Bella contó lo de Victoria, se sintió odio, deseo de venganza y tristeza.

Bella se había encargado de Victoria. Estoy orgulloso de ella. Supongo que aprovechó su fuerza de neófita. Quiero saber qué tal lucha. No puede confiarse solo de su fuerza. Necesita la habilidad.

Cuando Bella me dijo que me perdonaba por lo de su cumpleaños, sentí que me quitaban una gran peso de la espalda. Todos estos años culpandome. Debí haberle hecho caso a mi Alice, pero necesitaba escucharlo directamente de Bella. No de otra persona.

Ahora se sentía...vergüenza de parte de Nessie. Esto es gracioso. Volvemos a ver a Bella pero con una hija. Nunca en mi existencia creí ser tío alguna vez. Pero mi sobrina es especial. Me parece excelente que Jacob esté con ella. Así la cuidará y protejerá.

Nunca había sentido tanta alegría de parte de mi familia. Y todo se lo debíamos a Bella y Nessie.

Definitivamente mi existencia será mejor que antes.

Esme POV

Mi Bella estaba bien. Cuanto la había extrañado. Y ahora resulta que tiene una hija! Mi nieta Renesmee. Me siento honrada a que le haya puesto mi nombre. Tiene los ojos de Bella, pero el pelo de Edward.

Bella sufrió mucho, pero logró salir adelante con ayuda de Jacob. Por eso me alegro que Renesmee y él estén juntos. Serán una bonita pareja. Cuando se casen, les contruiré una casa. También lo voy a hacer con Bella y Ed...

Bella y Edward.

Su cuento de hadas se arruinó por completo. Cuando Edward se separó de Bella, mi hijo ya no era el mismo. No sonreía, no tocaba el piano, no salía de su habitación...y peor cuando supimos que Bella había "muerto".

Hubo un tiempo en el que se quería matar. Le rogamos que no lo hiciera pero nos hacia caso omiso. Al final, le dijimos que Bella no hubiera querido que se mate. Ahí escuchó. Me da escalofrios pensar que hubiera pasado si a Alice no se le hubiera ocurrido eso.

Como desearía que las cosas hubieran ocurrido de otra manera. Sin que nos hubiéramos ido de la vida de Bella, me refiero. Todo sería diferente ahora.

Pero ya tengo de nuevo a mi lado a Bella. Y con ella a Renesmee y Jacob. No los voy a dejar escapar.

Definitivamente mi exisistencia será mejor que antes.

Carlisle POV

Todos estabamos juntos, en familia. Lo que siempre deseó Esme. Sólo que falta Edward. Ay mi hijo, si tan sólo supiera...que tiene una hija...mitad vampiro mitad humana...que muere por conocerlo...todo seria diferente.

Mis hijos crearon una nueva raza. Tanta información que aprender, que estudiar.

¿Existirá alguien igual? ¿Renesmee podrá...reproducirse? ¿Si lo hace con un hombre lobo? ¿Con un humano? ¿O con un vampiro? ¿Que será la cría?

Tantas preguntas por responder...¿Habra libros respecto a eso?. Creo que conozco a un clan...¡El clan Amazonas! En ese lugar hay muchas leyendas respecto a esto.

Alice acaba de mencionar sobre la relación de Renesmee y Jacob. Apuesto que ya esta programando su boda. Esta niña va a gastar un montón de plata y va a poner la excusa de que debe ser una boda "memorable pero a la moda".

Por otra parte, me alegra de que Jacob y Nessie estén juntos. Hacen una gran pareja, y se nota que se aman.

Cuanto me gustaría que Edward y Bella esten juntos. Sé que van a volver. Solo hay que esperar, tener paciencia.

- Nessie y Jacob, sentados en un árbol, dandose besitos...-cantó mi hijo. Se puede saber cual.

Todos se rieron mientras que Nessie se ponia ruborizada.

Definitivamente mi exisistencia será mejor que antes.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaa!!!**

**Lo sé. Por no actualizar merezco de todo...que la manada de Jake y Sam me ataque, que los Vulturis me...eliminen cruelmente...etc...**

**Lo que paso es que...ejem...me fui de vacaciones todo febrero no tuve tiempo para actualizar. Cuando quise hacerlo, habia pasado algo con la compu y borró TODA mi carpeta de archivos. El cap lo tuve que escribir de nuevo..:S**

**Espero que les haya gustado y...LAS INVITO A LEER MI NUEVA HISTORIA!!!**

**Se llama: Esperando por tí.**

**Tambien lean: Recordatorio de Jacob.**

**Y dejen muchosss reviews, sii???**

**Saludos!!**

**Alice C.B**


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

**Edward POV**

Ya estaba amaneciendo y no había signos de vida de mi familia. Yo seguía en mi habitación pensando en Bella. La escena de esta mañana seguía repitiéndose en mi cabeza miles de veces. La expresión atónita y de sorpresa que tenía al verme. Tristeza, melancolía y finalmente odio cuando vio a Sarah en vestido de novia. El sufrimiento y otra vez odio al gritar a mi familia y a mí. La chispa de alegría y orgullo al decir que Renesmee era su hija…y de ese perro aunque lo último no lo hubiera mencionado.

Estaba decidido a qué hacer ahora. Tengo que buscarla y explicarle lo sucedido. Que en realidad no amo a Sarah y que nunca dejé de amar a ella. Que me fui porque pensé que era lo mejor, cosa que no fue buena idea.

Para esto necesito la ayuda de alguien. Sé que estará molesta conmigo pero haré lo posible para que me ayude a recuperar a Bella.

Hace un rato, Sarah me dijo que se iba a cazar y que si se encontraba con la familia, me llamaría.

Era un momento perfecto.

Corrí escaleras abajo, agarré el teléfono y marqué.

-Shhhh, nos puede escuchar-alcanzé a oír.-¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora, Sarah?-preguntó la voz de soprano de mi hermana favorita.

-No es Sarah, soy Edward.

Se hizo un silencio al otro lado de la línea.

-Oh. ¿Qué pasa, Edward?

-¿Dónde están? Sarah se fue hace un rato a cazar, pero en su mente estaba dispuesta encontrarlos.

Otro silencio.

-Ehhhh….Nosotros estamos por aquí…

-Dondé.-demande.

-A ti que te importa Edward?-escuché a Rosalie decir.

-No estoy hablando contigo Rosalie.

-Eh, Edward…estamos con Siobhan, es que…No sabes! Nos la encontramos y…se nos fue el tiempo hablando con ella…

-Alice, sé que eso no es verdad.-sabía que me estaba mintiendo, sino ya habría escuchado a Siobhan hablando con Esme y me hubiera dicho que tamben estaba con Liam y Maggie, ya que ellos nunca se separan.

Silencio.

-Ok. No estamos con ellos. Te voy a decir la verdad…Fuimos a comprar!!!

Eso puede ser creíble. Pero no voy a caer.

-A las 3:55 de la mañana?

-ESTA BIEN!. NO ESTAMOS NI CON SIOBHAN NI ESTAMOS COMPRANDO, OK??? FELIZ??-

-No, hasta ahora no me has respondido.

Para variar, otro silencio.

-Qué es lo que quieres, Edward? APARTE DE SABER DONDE ESTAMOS!-Alice estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Nesecito tu ayuda, Al.-le dije serio.

-Cuando no, Ed?

-Alice, esto serio.-no estaba de humor para bromear.

Oí un suspiro.

-Ok. Que quieres?-se rindió.

-Quiero que me ayudes a encontrarla. A Bella. Necesito hablar con ella, Al. Explicarle todo lo sucedido. Decirle que todavía la amo…

Otro silencio más. Ya me estaba aburriendo.

-Lo siento, Edward. No puedo ayudarte en eso.-me sorprendió su respuesta.

-Por qué? Se que tú tambien quieres buscarla. Después de todo, ella para ti es como una hermana.

-Edward. Ella ES mi hermana!

-Por eso mismo. No me vas a ayudar?

-Es que…ella ya hizo su vida…además…he tratado de…verla. Su futuro. Si! A eso me refiero. Y no puedo…creo que no puedo ver a los lobos. ESA ES LA VERDADERA RAZON POR LA CUAL NOS FUIMOS!! SI!!

-Ah…y porque lo gritas?

-Eh…lo siento, me emocione.

-Pero, estas segura que no puedes verla?

-Sí…no he podido ver a Jake ni a…Jake…ehh…si eso….

-Jake? Te refieres a Black?-porque lo llama JAKE??

-Sí…a quien más?

-Olvidalo. Y…has podido ver…a la…hija de…Bella?-cuanto dolía decirlo.

-No, tampoco.

-Creo que sé porque.

-De verdad?-sono un poco nerviosa.

-Sí…creo que…la niña…es hija de…el perro.

Otro maldito silencio.

Aproximadamente después de 30 segundos escuché la risa estrenduosa de Emmet y de alguien más.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!

Oí pasos, un portazo y más risas.

-Alice!

-JAJAJAJAJA…qu-ee dij-is-ssteee Ed-d-ward?

-Que la hija de Bella es de Jacob. El perro es el padre.

Más risas, un "Oh por Dios" y algo que caía.

-Emmet! El cuadro!!-escuché una voz…un murmullo en realidad.

-Ouch! Lo siento! Pero hermanita…!-hermanita? Eso solo le decía a…

-Alice, con quien estan ahí?-no puede ser…no puede estar mintiendome…

…

-ALICE!!

-Nos tenemos que ir. Dile a Sarah que ya no se preocupe. Ya vamos en camino. Adios.

Y se cortó la llamada.

Ahora ya sé que me están ocultando algo. Pero no puede ser que estén con...Bella. Tal vez me haya equivocado. Cuando regresen tendré que exigir una respuesta. Si no, leeré sus mentes.

Lo único que quiero es recuperar a Bella.

Y lo voy a hacer.

**Bella POV**

Me sentía mejor ahora que saqué toda verdad. Necesitaba desahogarme. Emmet estaba haciendo chistes de mi hija y Jake. Sobre su relación.

-Chicos quiero decirles que no apuren las cosas. No quiero volverme abuelo. Ya tenemos suficiente con Carlisle!!-seguía riendo Emmet. Ness y mi mejor amigo estabn los dos muy…MUY rojos.

-Tío, ya porfavor…-suplicaba mi niña.

-Emmet! Hazle caso a Renesmee!-ordenó Rosalie.

-Bella, tienes que cuidarte. Con las locas hormonas adolescentes…esto va a terminar a ser un criadero de mutantes!!!!.

Y Emmet seguía…

De pronto, se escuchó el tono del celular de Alice. Ella bufó

-Shhhh, nos puede escuchar-dijo en voz muy baja.-¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora, Sarah?

-No es Sarah. Soy Edward.

Toda la sala quedo en silencio. Yo me tensé.

-Oh. ¿Qué pasa, Edward?-preguntó.

-¿Dónde están? Sarah se fue hace un rato a cazar, pero en su mente estaba dispuesta encontrarlos.-dijo la voz aterciopelada que tanto amaba.

-Ehhhh….Nosotros estamos por aquí…

-Dondé.-demandó.

-A ti que te importa Edward?-dijo Rosalie metiendose en la conversación.

-No estoy hablando contigo Rosalie.

-Eh, Edward…estamos con Siobhan, es que…No sabes! Nos la encontramos y…se nos fue el tiempo hablando con ella…-mi hermana estaba mintiendo para protegernos.

-Alice, sé que eso no es verdad.-diablos, es rápido.

Se hizo un silencio.

-Ok. No estamos con ellos. Te voy a decir la verdad…Fuimos a comprar!!!

Eso es creíble. DEBE de creerlo.

-A las 3:55 de la mañana?

Diablos!

-ESTA BIEN!. NO ESTAMOS NI CON SIOBHAN NI ESTAMOS COMPRANDO, OK??? FELIZ??-Allie ya empezaba a desesperarse.

-No, hasta ahora no me has respondido.

Silencio.

-Qué es lo que quieres, Edward? APARTE DE SABER DONDE ESTAMOS!

-Nesecito tu ayuda, Al.-

-Cuando no, Ed?-bromeó.

-Alice, esto serio.-

Allie suspiró.

-Ok. Que quieres?-

-Quiero que me ayudes a encontrarla. A Bella. Necesito hablar con ella, Al. Explicarle todo lo sucedido. Decirle que todavía la amo…

Me quedé petrificada. SÍ ME AMA!!! Alice me miro diciendo que hacer. Sí Edward me ama, él lo tiene que demostrar. No necesita la ayuda de alguien. Además, primero tiene que arreglar las cosas con su…esposa. Le devolví la mirada a Alice y le negué con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, Edward. No puedo ayudarte en eso.-

-Por qué? Se que tú tambien quieres buscarla. Después de todo, ella para ti es como una hermana.

-Edward. Ella ES mi hermana!

-Por eso mismo. No me vas a ayudar?-sonó algo triste. Ay, ya me dio pena.

-Es que…ella ya hizo su vida…además…he tratado de…verla. Su futuro. Si! A eso me refiero. Y no puedo…creo que no puedo ver a los lobos. ESA ES LA VERDADERA RAZON POR LA CUAL NOS FUIMOS!! SI!!-nos sonrió a todos y guiñó el ojo.

-Ah…y porque lo gritas?

-Eh…lo siento, me emocione.-sí que se emocionó.

-Pero, estas segura que no puedes verla?

-Sí…no he podido ver a Jake ni a... -la miré con terror en los ojos. No le puede contar de Renesmee…todavía no-... ni a…Jake…ehh…si eso….

-Jake? Te refieres a Black?-porque lo llama Black??

-Sí…a quien más?

-Olvidalo. Y…has podido ver…a la…hija de…Bella?-estoy segura que le dolía decir aquella frase.

-No, tampoco.

-Creo que sé porque.

-De verdad?-Alice abrió los ojos

-Sí…creo que…la niña…es hija de…el perro.

Oh…dios…mío… RENESMEE HIJA DE JACOB!! Todos nos miramos. Carlisle dijo "Tranquilos" solo articulando los labios.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!

Como siempre, Emmet fue el primero en descontrolarse. Jake y Ness los segundos, y para que Edward no los reconeciera, se fueron corriendo al baño a encerrarse ahí y terminar de reírse.

Vi que a Esme y Carlisle tambien se les escapa las risas. Emmet estaba en el piso, Jasper agarrándose el estómago en el sofá, Rosalie ocultaba sus risas en un cojín y Alice parecía que convulsionaba.

-Alice!-le un empujoncito a Alice para que dejara de reírse y contestara a Edward.

-JAJAJAJAJA…qu-ee dij-is-ssteee Ed-d-ward?

-Que la hija de Bella es de Jacob. El perro es el padre.

Emmet que ya se estaba levantando del piso conjiéndose de la pared, se volvió a caer. Y con él, mi cuadro nuevo.

-Emmet! El cuadro!!-le repliqué golpeándolo.

-Ouch! Lo siento! Pero hermanita…!-le tapé la boca. Solo él me decía hermanita…Oh oh…

-Alice, con quien estan ahí?-se dio cuenta??

Alice no respondió. Todos ya habían dejado de reñirse y Jacob y Renesmee salían del baño con el menor ruido posible.

-ALICE!!

-Nos tenemos que ir. Dile a Sarah que ya no se preocupe. Ya vamos en camino. Adios.-y colgó son esperar respuesta.

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, pensando en que hacer supongo.

-Bueno, creo que nos tenemos que ir. Ya esta amaneciendo y yo tengo trabajo.-dijo Carlisle parándose.

-Volverán maña…

-Volveremos en unas horas. Total, ya es "mañana".-sonrió Rosalie a mi hija.

Los Cullen se despidieron. Después de unos momentos, la casa se volvió a quedar en silencio. Ness y Jake estaban sentados en el sofá, tomados de la mano. Yo pensaba en que hacer.

Edward no era tonto. Él ya sabía que su familia estaba con nosotros. Ahora podría salir a buscar mi rastro sin escuchar a nadie y lo encontraría fácilmente.

Por otra parte, yo no sabía que hacer. No estaba lista para decirle la verdad. Era una cobarde. Y si Edward se molesta conmigo por nunca decirle que tenía una hija? Yo sufriría, otra vez. Como lo dije antes, no estoy lista.

Entonces, tomé una decisión. Sabía que le iba a afectar mucho a todos, pero no puedo volver a enfrentar a Edward. Esta vez, no lo resistiría.

-Renesmee, Jacob.-los llamé.

Ellos voltearon a verme al instante.

-Empaquen sus cosas. Nos vamos hoy mismo.

* * *

**El final me encanto...Suspenso...acaso a ustedes no les gusta????**

**holaaa a todassss!**

**esta vez, creo que no me demoré en actualizar.**

**ya se como se me viene la inspiración...tengo k comer chocolate!!. pero no puedo comer chocolate siempre porque me pongo muy...MUY hiperactiva. tipo Alice cuando esta en un centro de comercial.**

**tengo k terminar de hacer tareas, asi que si me disculpan...jeje**

**saludos a todass!!**

**Y DEJEN REVIEWS!!**

**SI LLEGAMOS A LOS 135...ACTUALIZO!!**

**soy mala?**

**Alice C.B**


	12. Chapter 12

**Edward POV**

Estaba caminando por toda la sala pasandome la mano por el cabello. Estaba desesperado. Alice me dijo que ya estaban viniendo. Así que no tengo que desesperarme, verdad??

Oí a alguien corriendo en dirección acá. Por u momento creí que era mi familia, pero me di cuenta que era Sarah.

-Edward!-dijo entrando a la estancia.-No los encontré. De casualidad han llamado..?

-Tranquila. Sí llamaron. Alice dijo que ya estaban en camino. Ya no te preocupes.

-Oh! Gracias. Estaba muy preo…

-No hay porque, Sarah. Ya llegamos.-escuché la voz de Alice

Todos entraron con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Salvo Emmet. Él llevaba una descarada sonrisa. Lo que me extraño es que todos pensaban en diferentes cosas. Carlisle en su trabajo, Esme en como arreglar el jardín, Alice en ropa, Rosalie en diferentes peinados, Jasper en la guerra y Emmet en…superman?.

-Donde estaban? Edward y yo…

-Si si si, estaban muy preocupados. Ajá, ya lo sabemos.-respondió Rosalie.

-Ahhh… y bueno…donde estaban?-volvió a preguntar Sarah.

-Comprando-dijo Alice.

-A las 4 de la mañana?-

-ESTA BIEN! NO ESTABAMOS COMPRANDO! Y SABEN QUE SÍ SE PUEDE COMPRAR A LAS 4 DE LA MAÑANA?

-Lo siento, no quería molestarte.

-Ok, Sarah. Entonces te agradecería que no preguntaras.-se tranquilizo.

-Oh no.-intervine- Me van a responder ahora mismo donde y con quien estaban. Tengo todo el derecho de saberlo.

-Agh Edward!!! A VECES SI QUE CANSAS A LA GENTE!-explotó Rosalie.

-Hijo, no tienes porque preocuparte. Tu ya sabes porque nos fuimos-dijo Carlisle.

-Sí, Edward. Fue mi culpa. Yo insistí.-dijo Esme mirando al piso.

-De qué hablan?-inquirió Sarah.

-Saben, se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea.-Alice ignoró el comentario de Sarah.-Porque ustedes dos-nos señalo a mí y a Sarah-no se van de LUNA DE MIEL??-alzó la voz en la última parte.

Yo la miré con horror puro.

-Ehhh…

-Sí! Alice tiene razón.-me sorprendió que Jasper hablara. Normalmente trata de meterse en las discusiones- Y regresan…

-Cuando Edward deje de ser un idiota…-interrumpió otra vez Rosalie.

-Reprimido-terminó Emmet.

-Exacto! Ahora mismo saco los boletos. Se pueden ir a…AUSTRALIA! QUE LES PARECE?-gritó Alice.

Todos la miraron con una sonrisa burlona. Hasta Esme y Carlisle.

-Ehhh…y-yo-o l-aa v-verd-add-traté de decir algo pero no me salía la voz. COMO A ALICE SE LE PUDO OCURRIR ESTO?

-Me gustaría ir a conocer Australia-opinó Sarah.

QUE?

-Ehhh…

-¿Qué pasa, Ed? El ratón te robó la lengua?-se burló Emmet.

-La verdad, no estoy con muchas ganas de viajar.

Sarah se vio desilusionada.

-Oh…si Edward no quiere…

-Pero Edward, como se te ocurre hacerle esto a tu ESPOSA? Uno siempre tiene que complacer su ESPOSA, verdad Carlisle?-preguntó con fingida inocencia Alice.

-Yo siempre complazco a mi Rose, verdad amor?

-Emmet, no es el momento.

-Bueno, me voy a sacar los boletos.-Alice corrió a su cuarto.

—Yo me voy a cazar. —- dijo Rosalie.

De la nada, todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, salvo Rosalie y Emmet y yo me quede a solas con Sarah.

-Edward, si no quieres ir, sabes que no importa…

-No, Sarah. Esta bien. Vamos a ir pero solo pro unos días, te parece?

Ella asintió.

-Voy a decirle a Alice.

Y se fue.

Yo todavía estaba desesperado. Como Alice hizo eso? Por que lo hizo? Pero eso no logró distraerme. Todavía me falta preguntarle unas cosas. Como si con la que estaban hace un momento fue Bella…

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente. De ahí entraban un Emmet triste abrazando a una sollozante Rosalie. Toda mi familia bajó inmediantamente.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso, Rose?-preguntó Carlisle.

-Se fueron.

* * *

**Mas suspenso...muajajajaaa**

**Lo se, muy corto. pero lo prometido es deuda...asi que aki lo tienes.**

**como vi que llegamos a los 140 muy rapido...tendre que "exigir" mas.**

**HAY QUE LLEGAR A LOS 160!!!**

**el cap va a ser mas largo, no se preocupen.**

**tengo k hacer tareas asi ke solo me keda decirles k...**

**DEJEN REVIEWS Y SALUDOS A TODASS!!!!!**

**Alice C.B**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Bella POV**

Para no escuchar alguna replica, fui a mi habitación a arreglar mis cosas. Esto no puede seguir así. Yo amo a Edward. Nunca dejé de hacerlo. Pero soy demasiado cobarde como para contarle todo lo sucedido. Y encima, que tiene una hija. Seguro él me reclama a Renesmee. Y si me la quita? Me muero, pero en verdad me muero si me quita a mi niña.

Ya sé que esto no le va a agradar mucho ella, pero tengo que hacerlo. Necesito un periodo de tiempo para pensarlo. Supongo que los Cullen tambien se molestaran por mi decesión. Pero espero que me entiendan. La verdad necesito pensarlo. Pensar cual es la mejor manera de decirle a Edward que es padre,…que es lo que pasó conmigo todo este tiempo y…porque me escondí de él y su familia.

La verdadera razón.

Lo que no les conté a los Cullen.

Y lo que ni siquiera sabe Renesmee.

Fue un verdadero error el volver a involucrarme con los Cullen.

Ahora ellos tambien estan en peligro.

**Renesmee POV**

-Empaquen sus cosas. Nos vamos hoy mismo.

_Nos vamos hoy mismo._

_Nos vamos hoy mismo._

_Nos vamos hoy mismo._

Mi mente no podía reaccionar a esa frase. No lo podía creer. Y ni tuvimos tiempo de replicar, ya que mamá subió a toda velocidad a su habitación. Mi novio y yo nos quedamos estáticos. Como lo dije, no lo podía creer.

-Por qué? Porque tenemos que irnos cuando veo por primera vez a mi familia. Por que, Jake?

Hice todo por contener las lágrimas que empezaron a cumularse en mis ojos.

-No lo sé.-dijo mirando a la nada- Pero debemos de hacerle caso. Creo que tienes que darle algún tiempo para que tu madre pueda asimilar todo lo que esta pasando, Nessie. Y lo que podría pasar si…-calló abrumadamente.

-Lo que podría pasar si…?-lo incité a seguir.

Pero Jake no me respondió. De pronto se puso más pálido de lo normal y empezó a temblar.

-Jake? Qué te pasa? JACOB!!

No me respondía. Mamá bajó de la nada y se puso en frente de Jacob.

-Jacob, reacciona-dijo sacudiéndolo de los hombros.-Ya sabes porque tenemos que irnos AHORA. Jacob, no me obligues a hacerlo.-Jake no respondió.- Pues lo siento.

Y le tiró una bofetada.

-MAMA!!-

-Tranquila Ness.

Como si le hubiera pasado corriente, Jacob dejó de temblar y regresó a su color normal.

-Tienes razón, Bella. Tenemos que irnos ahora.-y se fue a ordenar sus cosas.

-Hay algo que no sé?-pregunté.

Mamá me miró nerviosa.

-Por ss-supuesto que no, cariño.

Sí que es mala para mentir.

-Mamá. Dime la verdad.

-Te la voy a decir. Pero cuando lleguemos a Canadá. Ahora empaca tus cosas.-dijo dándose la vuelta.

-Un momento-repliqué tomandola del codo.-Por que nos tenemos que ir, mamá? Por que justo ahora cuando conozco a mi familia.

Ella suspiró. Creí escuchar _"porque no los podemos involucrar en esto"_

-En qué no los podemos involucrar, madre. Y quiero la verdad.-sentencié.

-Querida, te prometo contarte todo, absolutamente todo cuando estemos en Canadá. Específicamente, Vancouver.

-Esta bien. Una cosa más…me…has…mentido?-pregunté con mucho dolor. Mi mamá nunca me miente.

-No! Por supuesto que no te he mentido, cielo. Solo que no te hemos dicho algunas cosas.

-"Hemos"?. Eso significa que Jacob tambien lo sabe.

-Así es, Nessie-dijo mi novio bajando las escaleras con dos maletas. Pero no te hemos mentido. Jamás. A propósito. Ya he guardado tus cosas.

-Gracias. Bueno, entonces, si…es lo mejor para todos…vámonos.

-Gracias por tratar de entenderme, Nessie. Pero, como te lo prometí, te voy a contar todo cuando lleguemos, esta bien?

-Sí.

-Ok. Entonces voy a llamar a las líneas aéreas. No se olviden de sus pasaportes y toda clase de identificaciones. Oh! Tambien el dinero.

Mientras mamá hablaba por teléfono, me senté en el sofá. Sentí los brazos de Jake rodearme la cintura. Como siempre. Me recosté en su pecho.

-Voy a extrañar este lugar.-susurré.

-Yo tambien. Pero es lo mejor.-me respondió.

-Eso espero.

-Listo chicos. Ya nos podemos ir.-dijo mamá.

-Tenemos que dejar el Mustang y mi…motocicleta?-preguntó Jake haciendo un puchero.

-Lo siento, Jake. Pero sí.

Jake hizo como si se limpiara una lágrima.

-Ay…esta bien. Sobreviviré.

-Haya te voy a comprar otra moto, si?

-Ok.

Nos reímos caminando hacia la puerta. Pusimos las cosas en el carro y mamá lo puso en marcha. Echamos un vistazo a la casa por última vez y mamá aceleró.

Llegamos al aeropuerto al cabo de 15 minutos con la velocidad que fuimos. Me preguntó que estarían haciendo mis tíos y abuelos en estos momentos. Ellos ni por asomo pensaría en que nos estábamos fugando. Los voy a extrañar mucho. Si mi mamá cree que esta bien irnos, tengo que hacerle caso. Después ella me prometió explicarme.

Mamá estaba haciendo todos los trámites para poder viajar ahora. Cuando regreso después de una leve discusión con la señora de la ventanilla nos dijo

-Tenemos el siguiente vuelo. Nuestro avión sale en 15 minutos. Debemos ir yendo, pero antes, quieren algo para comer?

Jake y yo asentimos. La verdad creo que ni había cenado. Fuimos a un restaurante de por ahí. Yo pedí una hamburguesa con queso y Jake me imitó. Salvo que él se pidió tres. Comimos en silencio, cada uno sumidos en sus pensamientos. Terminamos y mamá pagó. Después de eso, fuimos al terminal E-36 para ya subirnos al avión. Me encanta viajar por avión especialmente de día, ya que podía ver las ciudades, países. El avión despegó y di un último vistazo a Paris.

"_Adiós familia" _pensé.

Al ver que empezaba a desbordar lágrimas, mamá me abrazó por los hombros y Jake me tomó la mano.

Iba a extrañar París.

Y sobre todo a las personas que dejaba ahí.

* * *

**Holaaaaa! **

**siento mucho el retraso. la verdad tengo muchas tareas del cole y examenes. y eso k recien empeze!!**

**tambien perdon x no responder a los reviews, ya no me esta dando tiempo para nada. **

**voy a hacer lo posible x actualizar los fines de semanas o lunes, miercoles, viernes.**

**a las que leen mis otros fics, kiero decir k tambein siento no actualizar, pero ya estoy terminando los caps!**

**Podemos llegar a los 185??? asi...lo mas probable es k actualize porque solo me falta arreglar unos cuantos detalles a cap sigueinte.**

**saludosss!!**

**Alice C.B**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Alice POV**

QUEEE???

COMO QUE SE FUERON!?

Ahora ya no me importaba si Edward se enteraba de todo. Lo único que ahora tenía que hacer es ir a buscarlos.

Bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que pude.

-Ok. Nos vamos a buscarlos. Carlisle, necesitaremos los pasaportes y las visas. Esme, maletas. Rosalie, revisa los carros, porfavor. Emmet y Jazz, ayuden a Esme.-ordené.

-Un momento. A donde van?- Es que acaso Sarah no ve que estamos en un momento crítico?

-Sarah, ahora no es momento de las preguntas.

-Alice, yo tengo que saber…-

No pude controlarme más.

-YA BASTA! VAMOS A IR A BUSCAR A MI HERMANA, A MI SOBRINA Y A MI AMIGO QUE NO SE A DONDE HAN OSADO IRSE. SI NECESITAMOS RECORRER TODO EL MUNDO, LO HAREMOS, OK?? YA ESTOY HARTA DE TUS PREGUNTAS! SI NO TE HEMOS CONTADO DE BELLA, ES PORQUE NOSOTROS SUFRIAMOS AL RECORDARLA. Y CANSA TU CURIOSIDAD! YA PARA DE UNA VEZ!

Todos en la casa se quedaron en silencio. Miré de reojo a Edward. Su rostro estaba más blanco que lo normal. Estaba petrificado, al igual que su esposa.

-Yo…lo siento mucho…no sabía…

-Oh, por supuesto que no sabías.-estaba fuera de control.

-Alice, estamos apurados, lo recuerdas amor?-me dijo Jazz.

Suspiré y tomé el telefono y llamé a las líneas aéreas. Conseguí pasajes para todos. Tambien para Edward y Sarah, me dieron pena…colgué y me volteé hacia mi hermano.

-Ok, suéltalo.

-Me mentiste.-dijo

-Si.

-Por qué?

-Porque ella nos lo pidió.

-Su hij…Renesmee…es hija del perr…Black?

-No.

-Entonces de quién?-inquirió.

-Me encantaría decirtelo, pero no puedo.

-Dímelo!-rugió.

En ese instante, toda la familia se puso a mi lado. Sabían que Edward podía perder el control, al igual que yo hace algunos segundos.

-No te lo voy a decir. Entiendela Edward. Ella tiene sus razones. Te lo va a decir, estoy segura.

Se quedó en silencio.

-Ya deberíamos irnos-dijo Rosalie.

Me fui a mi Porshe para evitar preguntas.

_Tu tambien debes de venir Edward. Y trae a Sarah…si quiere._

Pensé.

Arranqué de una buena vez, con Jazz adentro, y salí disparada al aeropuerto. Mi esposo me tomó de la mano.

-No te preocupes, los vamos a encontrar.-me tranquilizó.

-Eso espero.

La verdad estaba muy preocupada.

No veía nada.

**Edward POV**

Estaba siguiendo a mi hermana con mi Volvo. Conducía más rápido que lo normal. No iba a dejar que se vaya de nuevo, no otra vez.

-Por que no me habían dicho sobre eso?-murmuró Sarah.

Suspiré. Tiene razón. Ahí cometimos una equivocación. Ella es parte de la familia.

-Por lo que te dijo Alice. Nos duele hablar sobre eso.

-Ella era tu pareja, cierto?-preguntó en voz baja.

-Sí-respondí en el mismo tono.

-La sigues amando?

Estaba por responderle, tenía que saber la verdad, pero me había dado cuenta que ya estabamos en el aeropuerto y Alice tocaba la ventana.

-Apurate, quieres?-replicó molesta.

Salimos del carro y todos entramos casi corriendo. Las personas que estaban dentro nos miraban con curiosidad. Típico.

Alice se fue a una ventanilla para hablar con la dependienta. Regresó con un deje de tristeza en la cara.

-Nos vamos en el siguiente vuelo. En unos 15 minutos.

-Ehhh…Alice?-preguntó Esme con suavidad- A donde nos dirigimos?

Verdad, ¿a donde nos esta llevando Alice?

-Eso es facil. Nos vamos a Canada.

-Porque a Canadá?-pregunté esta vez yo.

-Jazz, me acompañas a arreglar unas cosas?-me ignoró.

-Claro…- y se fueron.

Bufé. Aunque me merecía ese trato.

Me senté en unas de las bancas cercas y me puse a pensar.

¿Llegaríamos a tiempo?

¿Los encontraríamos?

O… ¿ya no...?

* * *

**Ok...merezco de todo....jeje**

**Lo sientooooo!!!!! en el cole me explotan!!!!!!!!(las k estan en el cole lo saben)**

**tratare de actualizar mas seguido.**

**Pasen po mis otras historias!!!!!!:**

**-En Pascua con los Cullen**

**-Esperando por ti**

**-Nuestro amor (one-shot)**

**-Recordatorio de Jacob ( lo actualizo mañana)**

**Y dejen reviews!!!!!!!**

**YA LLEGAMOS A LOS 200!**

**saludos!!**

**Alice C.B.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Bella POV**

El viaje fue…aburrido y muy silencioso. Normalmente cuando viajamos siempre estabamos charlando o jugando…pero ahora era imposible eso…cuando nos habíamos alejado de nuevo de nuestra familia. Mi hija tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Jake mientras miraba la ventanilla con los ojos rojos por haber llorado.

Jacob me miraba de vez en cuando para ver si estaba bien. Yo le respondía una media sonrisa, que en vez de eso, parecía una mueca nostálgica.

Estabamos a media hora de llegar a Canada, Montreal…y estaba preocupada. Cuando llegaramos tendría que explicarle a Ness TODO. Odiaba esconder cosas, secretos a mi hija, pero era por su bien. De todas maneras se iba a enterar…pero nunca creí que justo en esta situcación…cuando…conoce a su familia para luego huir de ella.

El tiempo pasa rápido, y no te das cuenta. ¿Porqué "la casi "felicidad se te ha de quitar? Y todo por un estúpido secreto, que cuando estabas en familia, debías contarlo. Bueno, no era un "estúpido" secreto después de todo…era más bien un…gran secreto. El cual me ha estado atormentando desde…_ese_ día.

-_Pasajeros de_ _American Airlines, se les pide porfavor a todos tomar asiento y abrocharse los cinturones ya que el avión va a aterrizar para llegar a su destino. Muchas gracias._

El avión aterrizó y Jacob sacudió levemente a Renesmee, porque se había quedado dormida. Mi hija miró a todos lados, como tratando de ubicarse, y después volvió a su triste expresión. Bajamos del avión en silencio y fuimos a recoger nuestras maletas. Tomamos taxi…sí, taxi…y le di algunas direcciones para que nos guiara a casa. Teniamos una casa a las afueras de la cuidad porque ya habíamos vivido aquí hace algún tiempo. Al momento de llegar, pagué al conductor y bajamos nuestras cosas. Abrí la puerta de la casa…y todo estaba igual, salvo que los muebles estaban empolvados. Sí, dejamos todo como estaba porque sabíamos que ibamos a volver.

Cuando terminamos de acomodar todo, mi hija me miró. Tomé un suspiro y comenzé.

**Renesmee POV**

No puedo creer que mamá me haya escondido algo así. Estaba con lágrimas en los ojos…pero la entendía. Ella siempre me cuida. Ella y Jake.

-Mamá…hasta ahora no puedo creer que me hayas escondido eso…pero…gracias.-le dije como pude, hipando.

-Lo siento muchísimo, Nessie. Pero…Jacob y yo creímos que era lo mejor para ti…enterarte…cuando ya seas mayor y sepas comprenderlo.

Mi novio me miró arrepentido.

-De verdad, Nessie, lo sentimos mucho. No queríamos…pero era necesario.

Yo le sonreí.

-No te preocupes, Jake. Pero…que vamos a hacer…osea…respecto a eso.-pregunté algo asustada.

-No lo se-dijo mamá con frustración.-Nessie…yo no quiero perderte. Te amo…Jake y yo te amamos y ahora, en esta situación, eres lo único que tenemos. Pero…te prometo que…vamos a hacer lo posible para que no ocurra.

-Sí, Ness. Vamos a hacer lo que sea, lo posible y lo IMPOSIBLE-corrigió Jake a mamá.- para que no ocurra.

Obviamente estaba muy asustada…pero lo disimulaba MUY bien.

-No creen…que la familia de…mi papá…debería enterarse.?-pregunté cuidadosamente.

Mamá y Jacob se miraron.

-La verdad-dijieron los dos juntos y despues rieron. Mamá continuó.-La verdad, no les hemos dicho esto porque no los queremos involucrar. Tu entiendes a lo que me refiero, verdad?

Oh.

-Sí.

-Y…es por eso, en realidad.

-Ok.

Todo se quedo en silencio. Cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, y de pronto, me quede dormida.

* * *

**Lo se...otra vez...muy corto.**

**lo siento, es k de verdad, trato de no demorarme en subir los caps, pero la imaginacion se me esta yendo. osea si se como va a terminar mi historia, incluso va a haber un epílogo, pero...me estoy trabando en el nudo de la historia. y aparte, estas tres ultimas semanas han sido de puross examenes. estoy explotando!!! (literalmente)**

**felizmente ya se acercan las vacaciones!!!! (segujnda semana de mayo) asi k ahi de TODAS MANERAS actualizo. **

**en serio, mil disculpas, pero...espero que me puedan entender.**

**gracias por todo.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!! (si creen ke lo meresco)**

**saludos!!**

**Alice C.B.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Edward POV**

Ya estaba en el avión. Con Sarah apoyada en mi hombro. Estaba aburrido y me seguía preguntando cosas. ¿Llegaríamos a tiempo? ¿Quién esa padre de esa niña? ¿Porqué el chucho debe estar involucrado? Y lo más importante…¿Porqué huyó Bella?

NECESITO respuestas!

**Alice POV**

Ya esté por aterrizar el avión y estaba desesperada. Por qué Bella volvió a huir? He tratado de ver su futuro pero es demasiado borroso. Lo único que si pude ver más o menos fue el que se iban a Vancouver. Cuando encontremos a Bella, exigiré respuestas.

**Bella POV**

El tiempo se está acabando y no se que hacer. Necesito ir por todos pero…¿Me ayudarán? Qué pregunta es esa. Obvio que si! ¿Todavía se acordaran? Bueno, un vampiro, que yo sepa, tiene una gran memoria. De todas maneras…

El tiempo se está acabando.

Y yo sigo aquí, sin hacer algo.

**Edward POV**

Todos estabamos corriendo por donde Alice dirigía. No habíamos parado hasta ahora. Nos quedamos a cazar algunos ciervos que encontramos por ahí. De pronto, mi hermana se quedó estática.

**Alice POV**

No teníamos tiempo que perder pero Emmet insistió en cazar. Está bien para todos, ya que estábamos hambrientos. Entonces, tuve una visión.

Temblé.

-Nessie-susurré.

**Renesmee POV**

Tuve que hacerlo, tengo que ayudar en algo. Yo no sé cuando mamá va actuar, así que me adelanté. Se molestará, de eso no hay duda. Ella y mi Jake. Pero ya lo dije, tengo que ayudar en algo.

Sonreí al recordar la última vez que los vi.

Espero que se acuerden de mí.

**Bella POV**

Volví después de un rato a casa. Solo había salido un momento para tomar aire y pensar que es lo que iba a hacer. Jake estaba en el sofa, roncando. Nessie…

¡NESSIE!

**Edward POV**

Seguimos corriendo hasta que sentimos olor a chucho. Paramos en frente de una casa grande. Como estaba algo lejos, observé un borrón saliendo de la casa. Era…Bella… y en el umbral de la casa, estaba el chucho con los ojos…¿llorosos?

Mi Bella apenas nos vio fue a abrazar a Alice. Al verla con esa expresión de tristeza, se me partió el corazón.

-Se fue-sollozó.

Y yo seguía sin entender.

**Alice POV**

Le devolví el abrazo a Bella y tambien dejé escapar un sollozo.

-Dime donde esta, Alice. Por favor, DIME!-estaba destrozada.

Yo sabía que ella sabía la respuesta. Pero igual se lo dije.

-Forks.-suspiré.-Regresó a Forks.

* * *

**Como estan mis queridas lectoras?**

**No demoré mucho!...o si?**

**Cortito el cap, lo sé. Quería hacerlo más largo...pero quería más dejarlas con la intriga...jejejeeeee.**

**Si me dejan reviews, muy pronto actualizare. Les cuento que me volvió la inspiración, y quiero escribir, escribir, y ya les dije escribir?**

**Saludos a todassss!**

**Alice C.B**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Bella POV**

-Forks-suspiró Alice-Regreso a Forks.

No puedo creerlo. Nessie, mi amada hija, se ha ido. Y encima se fue a Forks!

-Bella-dijo Jake acercandose a mi. Al ver salir lágrimas de sus ojos, no pude hacer otra cosa que soltarme de Alice y abrazarlo.-¿Qué vamos a hacer? No ha pasado mucho tiempo como para volver allá…

-Haber, chucho-interrumpió Rosalie con furia y tristeza mesclada en su voz-Tenemos que ir a Forks de todas maneras. ¿Quién sabe a qué ha ido a Nessie? No podemos permitir que…

-Yo tengo un ligero presentimiento a qué fue-susurré intercambiando una mirada con Jake. Él se sorprendió y bufó.

-Lógico. Cuando se le dice que no lo haga, lo hace.-Jake alzó los brazos en forma de desespero- Igual de testaruda que su madre!

-Cállate!-le di un zape.

-Hola! Nessie se ha ido y tenemos que ir por ella.-gritó Alice.

-Baja la voz, Alice.-susurró una voz. Oh por…No puede estar acá.

Me volteé para ver de donde provenía y lo vi.

-Hola Bella-saludó Edward.

Yo seguía en shock.

-H-hola, Ed-dward.-tartamudeé. Jacob tampoco se había dado cuenta, por lo que cuando volteó, gruño.

-Genial! OTRO problema-

Una chica salió por detrás de Edward. Dio un paso hacia mí.

-Hola. Tu debes ser Bella-escuché un "Wow, en serio?" sarcástico de Rosalie. La chica lo ignoró.- Yo soy Sarah, la…_esposa_ de Edward.- la sonrisa de cortesía en mi rostro quedó congelado. Genial! Se atreve a traerla. ¿Para que me ponga celosa, o que? Tranquila Bella, Edward te ama…o asi lo dijieron los Cullen. Respira Bella, sí te ama, tú lo sabes…o talvez ya te cambió. Ay no! ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer?

La risita de Jacob me volvió a la realidad. Apuesto que él sabe que tengo un pequeño conflicto en mi mente. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Hola! Sí, yo soy Bella. En un placer conocerte al fin!-le di un beso en la mejilla y un rápido abrazo. Eso pareció a Alice, pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder mi tiempo en presentarme a la esposa de mi ex novio. Me di vuelta para quedar en frente de Esme y Carlisle.

-Oh Bella! Lo lamentamos mucho.-Esme me abrazó. Gustosa, le devolví el abrazo.

-La encontraremos, Bella-me prometió Carlisle tambien abrazandome.

-Pero no hay tiempo que perder!-gritó Emmet-Tenemos que buscar a mi sobrina!

Me congelé.

-Upps…

Rosalie se llevó una mano a la frente, obviamente disgustada. Susurró algo como "Dos semanas, Emmet" y Emmet puso la cara de horrorizado. Jasper, que hasta ahora había permanecido callado, se dedicó a aligerar el ambiente.

-¿Sobrina?-preguntó Edward con su perfecta cara de póquer.

-Emmet se confundió.-intervino Alice, tratando de pretejernos-Emmet quiso decir…ehh…

-Yo se lo que escuché, Alice!-gruño-¿Quién es esa niña?

Jacob se enfureció.

-Esa niña tiene nombre-empezó a temblar de la furia-Se llama Renesmee Black.

Lo miré con una ceja alzada. Él se ruborizó.

-Oh bueno! Renesmee futura Black.-Emmet se carcajeó.

Pero Edward seguía serio, e incluso su semblante cambió a uno de tristeza.

-Ella…Renesmee es…tu hija?-le preguntó a Jacob.

Ahora YO era la horrorizada. No puedo creerlo, sigue pensando eso? E igual que en mi casa, en París, todos nos miramos y nos empezamos a reir.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJJAAJA!

Y Emmet, se volvió a tirar al piso. Pero esta vez las risas no duraron mucho.

-Entonces…no lo sabe?-les pregunté.

-Pensamos que tú querías decirselo-Alice me respondió.

-Gracias-susurré.

-No te preocupes Bells.-Rose me brazó.-Ahora será mejor que se lo digas para ya poder buscar a Nessie.

-Ella está bien-dijo Jake que había entrado a la casa.-Ya esta con ellos.-dijo lo último mirandome, pero con una sonrisa. Se la devolví.

-Está con quién?-preguntó preocupada Esme.

-Ahora les responde Creo que tienen derecho a saberlo. Todos de miraron confundidos.-Pero primero…

Me acerqué a Edward insegura, dando un paso hacia él. Me atreví a cogerlo de la mano. Él se aferró a mí y sentí esa corriente eléctrica que tanto echaba de menos.

-Edward-le dije mirando sus preciosos ojos dorados. Tomé la suficiente voluntad y…-Renesmee es tu hija.

* * *

**Hellooooooooooooo!**

**me extrañaron? yo sii!**

**actualize! y no me demore! al fin tengo un orden en mi vida. creo...no estoy segura, pero actulizare todos los fines de semana.**

**Dejenme muchos reviews por faovr! **

**YA VAMOS PARA LOS 300! NO LO CREOO!**

**pasense por mis otras historias:**

**-Esperando por ti. (ya vamos a los 100 reviews!)**

**-En pascua con los Cullen**

**-Recordatorio de Jacob.**

**Saludossss! (y no se olviden de los reviews!)**

**Alice C.B.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Edward POV**

-Renesmee es tu hija.-me dijo Bella.

QUE!

_Renesmee es tu hija._

_Renesmee es MI hija._

MI HIJA!

Quedé en shock, obviamente. Esa niñ…Renesmee…será posible que sea mi hija o solo es una GRAN broma que me estan gastando. Miré a Bella a los ojos para confirmarlo, e incluso espere a que Emmet se volviera a caer al piso de la risa, pero nada paso.

EN VERDAD ES MI HIJA!

-Eh…¿Edward? Reacciona, si? No hay tiempo que perder.-me pidió mi Bella.

Yo la escuchaba, pero no podía reaccionar. Ella no podría ser mi hija. Soy vampiro, y los vampiros no nos reproducimos. Bella es humana y…no, no es posible. Que Bella sea humana no tiene nada que ver. Además Renesmee es humana…creo. Porque aquella primera vez que la vi, y la única, su corazón latía.

Sentí una mano estamparse en mi rostro, fue tan fuerte que doblé la cara.

-Auch! ¿Qué rayos-?-volteé a ver al culpable y me encontré con la sonrisita de suficiencia de Rosalie.

-Cuantas ganas tenía en volver a hacerlo.

-Wow!-alabó el chucho.-Eso no lo esperaba de ti, rubiecita.

-Mi chica es lo máximo.-dijo Emmet abrazándola.

Bella rió. Se veía como un ángel. Cuanto la había echado de menos.

-Edward, estás bien?-me dijo ¿Sarah? ¿Qué hace aquí?

Oh cierto, yo la traje.

-Si gracias-tomé la mano que me había ofrecido. Me lo imaginé, o los ojos de Bella reflejaron tristeza al ver eso?

-Bueno, creo que te tengo que explicar muchas cosas. Pero tendrá que ser después.-miró a Sarah rápidamente.-Ahora, todos ustedes necesitan saber algo muy importante. Será mejor que entremos.-Nos invitó a su casa.

Cuando todos estuvimos cómodos, en los sofas enpolvados, Bella empezó.

-Bueno…como les explico que…ehhh…-Bella movía sus manos con nervosismo.

-Si no lo haces tu, Bells, tendré que hacerlo yo…-canto Black. Traté de leer su mente, pero no me dejaba.-No sanguijuela, ni si quiera lo intentes que no te voy a dejar. Y si sigues, tendré que mostrarte unas imágenes indecorosas mías y de Renesmee…

Emmet se carcajeó y chocó puños con el chucho. Yo le gruñi. No me apetecía ver a mi hija con el chucho en situaciones que ni quiero imaginar.

-Ya basta, Jake.-dijo mi hermosa Bella.-Ok, se los diré.

Tomó aire y volvió a empezar.

-Renesmee, Jacob y yo corremos un grave peligro.-nuestras respiraciones se cortaron.

-¿Qué clase de peligro?-se atrevió a preguntar Esme, con temor.

-Como se los acabo de decir, grave. Muy grave. Nos costaría la vid-Jacob la cortó con una mirada.

-Bella está exagerando.-nos dijo aún mirandola. Bella aún deviába su mirada.-Cuando sepan esto, ustedes tendrán que elegir que hacer. Si ayudarnos o no.

-Obvio que ayudarlos, perro.-dijo Rosalie.

-Esto no es un juego, rubia. Juegan sus vidas.-susurró seriamente.

-¿Quieren decirnos que está pasando ahora mismo?-exigió Alice.

-Sí, Alice-la tranquilizó Bella.-Estamos…prácticamente amenazados.

-¿QUÉ?-GRITÓ Emmet.-Diganme nombres completos. Jazz y yo les haremos una pequeña visita inofensiva-Jasper sonrió mostrándose de acuerdo.

-No!-saltó Bella horrorizada.-Ustedes no entienden.

-Por supuesto que no, Bella.-trató de calmar la situación Carlisle-Porfavor, explicanos que es lo que pasa.

-Bien-suspiró-Ocurrió en el cumpleaños tercero de Renesmee. Estabamos todos reunidos, disfrutando de la felicidad de mi hija-relató Bella con melancolía.-Y…entonces recibimos una visita inesperada. Se acuerdan lo que les conté?-dijo lo último a mi familia. Ellos asintieron. Alice soltó un jadeo.

-No! No puden ser los…

-Sí Alice, dijo Bella con tristeza.-Los Vulturis nos tienen amenazados.

* * *

**Holaaaaa mis queridas y grandes lectoras!**

**me extrañaron? yo no.**

**jajaja. mentira! obvio que las extrañe!**

**hablando del cap, se que fue corto, pero queria dejarlas con la intriga...jejeje. el siguiente cap será mas largo. lo prometo.**

**espero k me dejen muchos reviews, sii?**

**Mi otro fic: Esperanto por ti TALVEZ lo actualize mañana. sino, el lunes de todas maneras.**

**Saludos a todas y nos leemos la prox semana.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS Y PASENSE POR MS HISTORIAS!**

**Alice C.B.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Bella POV**

_-Los Vulturis nos tienen amenazados._

Ya está! Lo dije. Abrí los ojos, los había cerrado para no ver su reacción, y los observé uno por uno.

Carlisle y Esme estaban tomados de la mano, los dos con los ojos cerrados como digiriendo la noticia. Emmet se había parado del sofá y estaba dando vueltas por el salón, maldiciendo al igual que su esposa, solo que ésta seguía sentada. Jasper tenía sujetada a Alice de las manos y le susurraba cosas tranquilizadoras, ya que ésta estaba despotriciando todo a su alcanze. Edward estaba con los ojos cerrados y el semblante serio. Y por último, Sarah tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Podrían decir algo?-explotó Jacob.- Me tienen con los nervios de punta!

Todos seguían callados, hasta que yo hable de nuevo.

-Escuchen, se que esto es difícil, pero no hay tiempo que perder. Necesito buscar a mi hija, y pronto...la quiero cerca a mí-dije lo último en un susurro. Edward me miró apenado.

-Tienes razón.-concordó.-¿Qué es lo que esperamos?-se desesperó.-Nadie sabe donde está. Posiblemente esté sola, perdida, con hambre. ¿Y que pasa si la encuentran? ¿O si...

-Ya se le salió lo paternal.-murmuró Jake. Yo me reí, pero todos me vieron extrañados.

-Bella, Edward tiene razón.-dijo Esme-No sabemos donde está Renesmee y...

-Por supuesto que sí sabemos.-repliqué.-O al menos Jake y yo sabemos. No se preocupen, ella está a salvo.

-Con quién?-exigió Alice.

-Con amigos.-dijo Jake sonriendo.-Hace años que no los veo.-Yo le sonreí igual.

-Apuesto que están ansiosos.

-Quieren dejar de hacer eso!-pidió Rosalie.-Nadie sabe de lo que están habalando y me estoy empezando a molestar.

-Uyy...la rubia habló.-rió Jake.

-Tienen razón. Porque no vamos yendo, y en el camino les voy contando lo necesario?-dije parándome.

-Lo necesario no, todo.-recordó Edward.

Todos asintieron y me seguieron fuera de la casa.

-Tendremos que ir al norte, ya que vamos a Forks, verdad?-inquirió Carlisle.

-Sí.

Jacob se transformó en lobo, haciendo sonar sus ropas, al igual que Hulk. Jasper y Emmet silbaron.

-Eso es tener estilo-dijieron al unísono.

Empezamos a correr. Jacob y yo íbamos al frente mientras que los demás, atrás. Seguiamos en silencio, solo podíamos oír el sonido de las hojas y el viento. Decidí que era el mejor momento, por lo que suspiré.

-En el cumpleaños de Renesmee, los Vulturis nos hicieron una visita y todo eso...pero omití una parte.-volví a suspirar.-Aro tiene a un vampiro en su guardia capaz de saber quién posee un don, al igual que Eleazar.

-¿Cómo conocen a Eleazar?-preguntó Rosalie.

-Esa es una larga historia.-dije restándole importancia.- Bueno, el punto es que este vampiro, no me acuerdo su nombre ni tampoco me importa-Jake soltó una risita.-Este vampiro nos vio a Renesmee y a mí, y al instante supo que teníamos dones. Se lo contó a Aro, por supuesto, y éste nos ofreció un puesto en la guardia.

Carlisle jadeó.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo...

-Déjame continuar, porfavor-pedí.-Obviamente lo rechazamos, jamás aceptaríamos. Pero Cayo interfirió y logró convencer a Aro de que dones como los nuestros no se podrían desperdiciar.

-Ese maldito...-insultó Emmet.

-Espera. Cayo siguió metiéndole ideas a Aro. Una de las tantas que escuché, era que sí conseguíamos más vampiros con dones escensiales, podríamos rebelarnos hacia ellos. Osea esto se resume a que Cayo, aparte de tener miedo a los lobos, tambien tenía miedo a nosotros.

Emmet se volvió a reír, pero esta vez Jasper y Edward lo acompañaron. Los ignoré y segui.

-Aro nos volvió a preguntar si estabamos seguros de nuestra decisión, y nosotros volvimos a rechazarlo. Pero esta vez, no aceptó eso. Nos dijo, mas bien ordenó, que si teníamos que unirnos a su guardia, por la buenas o por las malas.

Los chicos pararon de reírse.

-¿Qué...

-Ya voy a terminar. Nuestros invitados se pusieron en posición de ataque, al igual que los Vulturis. Íbamos a perder, eso era seguro, pero entonces Marcus dijo que era una decisión apurada, ya que nosotras, Renesmee y yo, recién nos enterábamos que teníamos dones. Osea que no lo controlabamos. Entonces Aro dijo que cuando Renesmee dejara de crecer, volvería a visitarnos para llevarnos con ellos.

Todos los Cullen contuvieron el aliento.

-No teníamos elección en ese momento. Aceptamos y cuando al fin se fueron, nuestros invitados exigieron que cuando se acerque el momento, volveriamos a reunirnos. No pensaban quedarse fuera de aquello. Y otra vez, tuve que aceptar.

Ya estabamos a unos cuantos kilometros cerca de Forks cuando termine de contar la pequeña historia.

-Asi que se acerca una batalla-habló en voz baja Jasper.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué no te contactaste con nosotros, Bella?-replicó Alice.-Pudimos haberte ayudado o negociado con Aro. Eso es algo muy tonto de tu parte.

Paré de correr. Ese comentario me había enfurecido.

-Ustedes me abandonaron.-solté con veneno en la voz. Jake tambien paró y se puso casi al frente mío. Sabía que podía perder la cordura.- Me dijieron que ya no me querían, o al menos uno de ellos lo dijo.-posé mi vista en Edward.-Lo tonto sería contactarme con las personas que me dejaron sola y me hicieron mucho daño. Nadie se puede imaginar como he vivido estos años. Nadie.-volví a repetir.- Ustedes no saben como es lidiar con el dolor que siente tu hija por conocer a su familia y el tuyo, que es mucho mayor al de ella.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, Jake se acercó a mi y me acaricio el hombro con su hicico. Después Alice se arrojó a mis brazos.

-! Es que me molesta un poquito todo esto, sabes? Pero tienes razón en todo lo demas.

-Yo lo siento.-susurré mirando a su familia, quienes estaban algo tensos.- A veces me doscontrolo, saben? Sigamos, que ya estamos cerca.

Seguimos corriendo. A lo lejos se podía ver el cartel de "Bienvenidos a Forks". Me sentía emocionada. Iba a ver de nuevo a los chicos. Volteé a ver a Jake, y el estaba de la misma manera.

-Ehh...Bella-me dijo Rosalie.-A dónde estámos yendo?

-Ah! No se los dije?

-No.-diijeron todos.

-Estamos yendo a la Push.-me encojí de hombros.

-Podemos ir allá?-preguntó Carlisle.

-Jacob es el Alfa. Él decide.

Mi amigo bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Aunque no lo haya dicho, creo que eso significo: Es obvio que podemos ir. ¿Por qué otra cosa sino estaríamos tomando esta dirección?-me reí. Jacob me sonrió.

Pude sentir la brisa del mar y su peculiar olor en mi rostro. Extrañaba este lugar. Demasiado. Visualizé el hogar de Sam y Emily, y pude oír risas estrepitosas.

-Apuesto lo que quieras que Ness ya les contó todo.-le dije a Jacob. Él se mostró de acuerdo conmigo.

De pronto las risas pararon, al igual que nosotros, que ya estábamos caminando hacia la puerta. Ésta se abrió.

-Sam, Emily, cuánto los echaba de menos-sollozé abrazándolos. Ellos solo rieron ligeramente.

-Nosotros tambien a tí, Bella.-Sam le tiró unas prendas de vestir a Jacob.-Son de Paul, creo que ya estás de su tamaño.- Jake las tomó y se escondió detrás de unos arbustos. Al segundo siguiente apareció.

-Qué tal bienvenida! Solo ustedes dos salen a saludarnos, por eso les tengo PREFERENCIA.-dijo lo último en alto. Entonces, empezaron a salir uno por uno.

-Bella!-me abrazó Leah. Sí, eramos muy amigas. Ella tambien me ayudó cuando estaba embarazada de Renesmee, no tanto como Jake, pero me ayudó.

-Leah! A ti tambien te extrañe!-le abrazé con más fuerza.

Jacob y yo nos fuimos pasando de brazo en brazo. Cuando Embry y Quil me vieron, me alzaron.

-Bells! No sabes cuánto te hemos extrañado. ¿Puedes creer que hemos vivido sin tu deliciosa tarta de limón?

-Wow! No me lo imagino.

Cuando terminó la ronda de abrazos, pregunté con los brazos en la cadera.

-¿Y dónde se ha metido mi hermosa y bella hija?

-Aquí estoy mami!-gritó bajando de las escaleras, supongo que del cuarto en donde se instaló por estos días. Apenas me vio, se lanzó a mis brazos.

-Nunca más, Renesmee Carlie Swan-le dije seriamente.

-Creo que ya me debes de llamar Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan, mamá.-dijo mirando con determinación a Edward. Él le devolvió la mirada. Mi hija se le acercó.

-¿Ya te puedo llamar papá?

* * *

**Holaaaaa lectorsitas!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap...me costo un poquito...jejeje.**

**Tambien espero no demorarme en el proximo!**

**DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS! YA VAMOS HACIA LOS 300!**

**Saludos!**

**Alice C.B**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Edward POV**

Renesmee, que estaba en los brazos de su madre, me miraba con determinación, al igual que yo a ella. No podía creer que esa hermosura era mi hija. Tenía el color de mi pelo y la forma de mi rostro, pero los ojos de Bella. Esos ojos chocolates que tanto me gustan. Me alegra que no se haya perdido.

-¿Ya te puedo llamar papá?

Con esa pregunta sentí que mi muerto corazón dio un brinco. Esa simple pregunta me genera una felicidad inexplicable.

-Sí...-susurré.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y me regaló una sonrisa. Se separó de Bella, quien tambien estaba con una sonrisa nostálgica, y dio unos pasos inseguros hacia mí, como una pequeña que recién aprende a caminar. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se lanzó a mis brazos.

-Papi...-susurró en mis brazos mientras la estrechaba con fuerza y le acariciaba el pelo con dulzura.

De reojo vi como toda mi familia y hasta los chuchos sonreían. Pasaron varios minutos para mí hasta que mi hija se separo con la misma sonrisa.

-Bueno, basta el momento padre e hija, tenemos cosas que hacer.-dijo yéndose a dar un abrazo ligero a cada uno de mi familia...pero se detuvo en Sarah.

Se la quedó mirando un buen rato con el ceño fruncido, pero volvió a sonreir...cosa que me pareció extraña.

-Hola! Soy Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan, bueno ya lo escuchaste, pero igual me gusta presentarme formalmente. Sé que eres Sarah, la esposa de mi papi. Es un placer conocerte al fin!-dijo hablando muy rápido y dándole un pequeño abrazo y beso en la mejilla. ¿Será pura casualidad que Bella haya dicho y echo lo mismo?

Todos de mi familia la miraron extrañados, creo que pensando lo mismo que yo pero Renesmee los ignoró y se fue corriendo donde Jacob, quien lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

-Bueno.-carraspeó Bella-Todos saben porque están aquí...pero creo que debemos conversar un poco sobre el tema. Sam-dijo dirijiéndose a el-Los Cullen ya saben todo y creo que planean ayudarno en esta.-comentó insegura.

-Por supuesto que sí, Bella-dijo Carlisle-Son familia. Apoyamos a la familia.

-Así? Desde cuando?-murmuró Leah. Bella la miró.

-Leah...

-No, Bella. Ellos arruinaron tu vida, no entiendo como los has perdonado fácilmente!

Todos los lobos se quedaron callados, dándole la razón.

**Renesmee POV**

-No, Bella. Ellos arruinaron tu vida, no entiendo como los has perdonado fácilmente!-explotó Leah.

Mi novio iba a intervenir, pero yo fui más rápida.

-Escuchen, esto no se trata de haberlos perdonado o no. Se trata de mamá y de mí, que estamos en peligro. Los Vulturis pueden venir en cualquier momento y no creo que sea buena idea si nos ven discutiendo por cosas irrelevantes en este momento. El haberlos perdonado es decisión de mamá...y tambien mía. Si los Cullen nos quieren ayudar, que lo hagan, ya que esa tambien fue su decisión.

Todos los presentes tenían la cabeza gacha.

-Renesmee tiene razón.-habló Sam.-Ella y Bella están en peligro, así que será mejor que hagamos un plan.

-¿Cúantos son en la guardia de los Vulturis?-preguntó tío Emmet, interesado.

-No solo va a venir la guardia, Emm.-dijo mamá.-Van a ser todos. Aro, Cayo, Marcus, la guardia pero completa-pudo énfasis en lo último.-Y hasta las esposas.

-¿Por qué pondrían en peligro a sus esposas?-inquirió tío Jasper.

-De eso hablamos, esto va a terminar en una lucha, y de las malas.

-La manada está creciendo-intervino Jake señalando a Collin y Brandy, quienes sonrieron.-Podría acabar con la mitad de la guardia-chocó puños con Embry y Quil.

-Hasta más.-dijieron Jared y Paul.

-Y con los amigos de Bella...-comentó Seth.

-Acabaríamos con todos-finalizó Leah.

-Exacto-dijo mamá.

-Pero los Vulturis tienes grandes dones.-dijo tía Alice

-¿Qué me dices de Alec y Jane?-Papá se tensó con el comentario de tía Rose.

-De eso no hay porque preocuparse-restó importancia Jake. La manada rieron, pero los Cullen lo miraron feo.-Ay, porfavor! Tenemos a Bella y a Nessie de nuestro lado. ¿Qué más podríamos pedir?

Mamá y yo nos unimos a las risas.

-No entiendo nada.-suspiró papá.

-Mamá y yo tenemos dones de escudo.-le expliqué.-Yo tengo más superpoderes pero con los escudos podremos protejerlos.-sonreí.

Papá iba a volver a hablar pero ruido de pisadas lo detuvo.

-Interrumpimos algo?-preguntó una voz grave...que me parecia muy conocida.

* * *

**Alooooooohaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Que tal les va? yo muy feliz porque actualizo!. **

**¿Quien creen que sera el personaje que dijo "Interrumpimos algo?" ? espero sus reviews con respuestas!**

**YA LLEGAMOS A LOS 300! WOOOOOOOOOOOO! Muchas gracias a todas.**

**Saludos!**

**Alice C.B**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_-¿Interrumpimos algo?-preguntó una voz grave._

Sonreí y corrí hacia ella.

-Zafrina!-me lanzé a su brazos-Te he echado de menos!

Ella rió.

-Yo tambien, Bella! Y dónde esa mi preciosa Renesmee?

-Aquí estoy, tí!-mi hija hizo lo mimo que yo.

-No hay nada para el tío Garret, pequeña?-dijo Garret apareciendo de pronto.

-Tió Garret!-Renesmee gue hacia donde él y éste la abrazó.

Yo después de saludarlo y a Kachiri y Senna, fui donde mi otra gran amiga.

-Siobhan!-suspiré abrazándola.

-Hola Bella! No has cambiado nada-trató de hacer una broma.

-Tú tampoco!-le seguí el juego.-¿Qué tal, Liam?

Él me sonrió en forma de saludo.

-Bella!-se tiró encima mío un cuerpecito.

-Maggie! Tambien te extrañe, bueno, en realidad a todos.

-Jajaja! Yo igual!-volvió la cabeza.-Nessie! Ven a saludarme!

-Hola Bella!-me saludaron Benjamín y Tía.

-Chicos! ¿Cómo han estado?

Después de los saludos, creo que Garret fue el primero en darse cuenta d la presencia de los Cullen.

-Ya lo saben?-soltó

Todos rieron, incluso los lobos.

-NO es justo!-hizo un puchero Alice.-Todo el mundo sabía sobre Bella y Nessie menos nosotros!

-No todo el mundo, Alice. Sólo ellos.-le corregí.

Ella rodó los ojos.

-Sabes a lo que me refieron, Bella.

-Bueno, entonces saben todo?-me preugntó Siobhan-Oh Disculpen!. ¡Cullens! Hace años que no los veo!-seaceró a saludarlos al igual que el resto.

Saludaron a todos, menos a uno.

-A tí no te conozco-dijo Zafrina sirigiendose a Sarah. Espero un momento, pero al ver que Edward no respondía, Alice le dio un codazo.

-Oh! Sí...ehhh...Ella es Sarah, mi esposa.

-No me ha llegado ninguna invitación de boda-intervino Maggie.

Éste se mostró incomodo.

-Sí...lo hicimos algo privado...

-De todas maneras, felicidades atrasadas!-dijo Tía y todos la siguieron.

Me sentí un poco excluida y triste...al recordar que Edward estaba casado. Unos bracitos se acomodaron a mi alrededor. Vi quien era y, por supuesto, era mi hija. Ella me sonrió y me transmitió lo que decí mediante su poder.

_"Te quiero, mami"_

-Yo tambien, hija.-le susurré y la apreté más contra mí.

Benjamín rompió el silencio que se había formado.

-Entocnes...creo que tenemos que hacer un plan.

"Sí" "Claro" se escucharon como murmuros de todos los presentes mientras nos sentábamos haciendo un círculo.

-Una pregunta...¿Cómo sabían donde estábamos?-inquirí curiosa.

-Estábamos yendo al claro de siempre, donde se suponía que no encontraríamos pero decidimos seguir tu olor, que no trajo acá.-explicó Siobhan.-Disculpen por no haberles pedido permiso.-se dirigió a la manada.

-Esto es importante, no se preocupen-respondió Jake. Ésta asintió.

-Bueno, ¿Cúal es el plan?-pregunté.

Todos se quedaron callados, pensando.

-Primero debemos saber cuales son los dones de los miembros de los Vulturis, para contrarestarlos.-intervino Zafrina.

-Sabemos los dones de Jane, Alec, Renata, Aro, Chelsea, Marcus, Demetri.-dijo Garret.

-Hay dos que no los contaste-dijo Carlisle.-Corin y Afton. No salen mucho en las batallas. Más se quedan en Volterra protejiendo a Aro, Cayo y Marcus.-se apresuró en explicar al ver nuestras caras extrañadas.

-¿Qué dones tienen?

-No estoy seguro-respondió-Pero puedo llamar al clan Denali para que nos ayude. Apuesto que les gustaría participar. Además, Eleazar nos puede ayudar si hay otros vampiros que tienen dones.

-Tienes razón.-dijo Zafrina.-De todas maneras los Vulturis se habrán conseguido a más miembros.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no nos los separamos?-habló Emmet.-Mitad para los lobos y la otra para nosotros. Con dones para nosotros y sin para ellos.

Rosalie la miró sorprendida y orgullosa a la vez.

-Es un gran plan, Em. ¿Qué les parece?.

Estuvimos de acuerdo.

-Sólo faltaría Eleazar-dije-Él nos dice sobre los Vuturis y creo que Jasper nos podría enseñar algunas técnicas para luchar.

Jasper me miró sonriente.

-Me encantaría.-soltó sin contener su entusiasmo. Alice me miró tambien con una sonrisa.

-Genial! Todo ya está listo-dijo Maggie parándose. La seguimos y cada uno se dispersó a conversar o irse a cazar.

-Mamá, voy a cazar-dijo mi hija separándose de mí. La tomé del brazo y abrí mi escudo para que pudiera leer mis pensamientos.

_-"Lleva a Edward contigo"_

_-"Pero tú tambien acompáñanos"-me dijo haciendo un pucharo._

_-"Luego les doy el alacanze, sí?- ella asintió._

Renesmee fue hacia donde estaba Edward hablando con Alice y le preguntó.

-Papi, me acompañas a cazar?-le preguntó mordiéndose el labio, un mal hábito que sacó de mí.

Edward me miró dudoso.

-Es tu hija, no necesitas pedirme permiso.- él esbozo esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba.

-Vamos-le respondió.

Desaparecieron al cabo de unos segundos.

-Buena idea-me dijo Alice acercánose con Rose.

-Renesmee necesita de un padre-suspiré.-Todo este tiempo lo necesito.

-Pero ahora lo va a tener-habló con dulzura Rosalie.-Y para toda la eternidad.

-¿Qué más puedes pedir?-siguió Alice.

-Nada, lo sé. Todo es perfecto-dije usando un poco de sarcasmo y las tres nos echamos a reír.

Claro que todo es perfecto...quitándo el hecho que Edward no está a mi lado.

* * *

**Corto? Tal vez...jijiji**

**Siento no haber actualizdo antes, pero he tenido mucho trabajos y examenes que dar. Es mi única excusa.**

**Para los que leen Esperando por Tí, ya voy a actualizar si pudo mañana o el martes. No se desesperen.**

**Saludos a todos y dejen muchos reviews sii?**

**Alice C.B**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Renesmee POV**

_-Papi, me acompañas a cazar?-le pregunté mordiendome el labio._

_Él miró dudoso a mamá._

_-Es tu hija, no necesias pedirme permiso.-le respondió ésta._

_-Vamos-me sonrió._

Fuimos corriendo hasta Canadá. No quería alimentarme aquí en Forks. Con tan solo hacerme la idea, me ponía enferma.

Papá era rápido, al igual que yo. Habían veces en las que yo lo dejaba atrás o él a mi. Cuando llegamos, me sentí cansada. No estaba muy acostumbrada a correr rápido a largas distancias. Me senté en el tronco a respirar.

-Corres rápido-me dijo parándo de correr.

-Ehhh...bueno creo que eso lo saqué de ti, verdad?-le medio sonreí.-Siéntate.-le señalé a mi lado, en el tronco.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Íncomodo, debería decir. No sabía de qué hablar. Digo...esta bien que sea mi padre...pero...¿¡sobre qué debo de hablar con un padre!

-Y...estás en la escuela?-me preguntó indeciso, volteándose a verme.

-Nunca fui a una escuela. Mamá y Jacob se dedicaban a enseñarme en casa. Este año voy a poder ir al instituto por primera vez, ya que voy a dejar de crecer.

-Dejar de crecer?

Sonreí y le expliqué sobre mí. Sobre ser una semi vampira y todo eso. Al terminar, él se mostraba sorprendido y en shock.

-Es sorprendente. Nunca había escuchado sobre eso. Apuesto que Carlisle les hizo varias preguntas.-se rió.

-Sí-me reí con él.

Me empezó a preguntar más sobre mí. Mi color favorito, mis pasatiempos, lo que me gusta hacer en el tiempo libre. Practicamente le conté toda mi vida. Cuando hablaba de mamá, su sembalnte cambiaba a ser uno triste. pero cuando le contaba de mi relación con Jacob, cambiaba a un de frustación y molestia.

Tambien aprendí cosas sobre él. Nació en 1918 e iba a morir por la gripe española sino no fuera por Carlisle y la petición de su madre, Elizabeth. Me contó cómo fue el enterarse de ser vampiro, al igual de cómo fue el enterarse de que Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper y Alice se unieran a su "familia adoptada".

Compartimos risas y tristezas. Una vez terminada, se formó un silencio, pero esta vez no era incómodo. Era...agradable...hasta que lo rompió.

-Lo siento. No se lo que es tener una hija. Por lo que no se de qué hablar con ella.-me dijo avergonzado.

-No te preocupes, estamos igual.-miré al suelo, mordiendome otra vez el labio inferior.-Lo que sí puedo decirte es que, aunque no te conozca...mucho... te quiero me alegro que ahora estes aquí, conmigo.

Él me miró a los ojos, y su rostro se suavizó.

-Yo tambien te quiero, Renesmee.

Lo abrazé por segunda vez y él me acunó en sus brazos, como un bebé. Yo soltaba unas cuantas lágrimas en su camisa.

-Todo este tiempo te he necesitado, papi.-dije con la voz rota.

-Igual yo.-me respondió dándome un beso en la frente.

Minutos después, escuchamos unos pasos suaves, lejanos. Papá se alertó, dispuesto a pararse. Pero yo lo tomé del brazo.

-Es mamá.

Al sentir su esencia, se relajó. Que papá tan inseguro me tocó!

-Hola mami.-la saludé desde los brazos de papá.

-Hola...todavía no cazan!-nos reprendió con los brazos en la cadera.

-Nop, estabamos conversando.-le dije. Y se me ocurrió una idea genial. Sonreí.-Saben, creo que huelo un venado por ahí...adiós!.

Y me fui corriendo, ya que había recuperado fuerzas. Pude escuchar un murmuro de "Renesmee!" de parte de mamá.

Estaré en problemas por esto, pero qué mejor dejar a tus padres un tiempo para conversar?

**Edward POV**

Renesmee se fue corriendo en dirección norte, dejándome a solas con mi Bella. Luego se lo agradecería.

Bella volteó a verme, moviendo sus manos nerviosamente. Yo de un ágil salto, baje del árbol en el que estaba sentado.

-Cómo has estado?-le pregunté.

-Cómo esperas a que haya estado?-me soltó de golpe. Auch.

-Lo siento

-Lo sé. Alice me comentó sobre...-la corté de inmediato.

-Qué te dijo?-no le pudo haber dicho mucho, o si?

-Sobre tí...tu matrimonio con Sarah...

-No la amo.-le dije rápidamente.

-Lo sé. Tambien me contó eso, pero no entendí. ¿Por qué te casaste con ella si no la amas?-preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

-Porqué...mi vida ya no tenía sendio, Bella. Cualquier cosa que hiciera ya no valía. Y yo no le pedí matrimonio! Fue ella.

Parece que esto le hizo gracia ya que casi se cae al piso de la risa. Su hermosa risa, al igual que un coro de campanas. Cuánto la había extrañado. Quisiera tenerla en mis brazos ahora, como tuve hace un momento a mi hija. La amo tanto...

-Ok. Qué paso luego de que te... pidiera matrimonio...una chica!-soltó unas cuantas risitas más, acercándose a mí.

-No te burles.-le dije haciendo un puchero.-Nos casamos y una hermosa niña interrumpió nuestra boda.-le sonreí.

Vi nostalgia en sus ojos.

-Lo siento.

-No lo sientas!-la corregí.-Si no hubiera pasado eso, no estaríamos juntos ahora...-susurré lo último.

-Tienes razón.-coincidió.

Tenía que decirle. Era ahora o nunca.

-Bella, yo todavía te amo. Todo este tiempo fue...una total desgracia para mí. Sentí que había perdido por completo mi muerto corazón. Te eché de menos, todos los días de estos siete años. Visité tu tumba...le llevaba flores con Alice.-recordé.- Ella y yo nos poníamos a conversar contigo, como si todavía siguieras viva...

**Flashback**

_-Vamos Edward.-me tomó de la mano mi hermana mientras que en la otra, llevaba un grande ramo de lirios, sus flores favoritas._

_Nos encotrabamos en Alaska, pero Alice y yo nos escapábamos de vez en cuando para visitar la tumba de...Bella, en Forks._

_Corrimos los dos en silencio, no había nada de qué hablar._ _Era de noche y ya estabamos cerca del cemeterio. Paramos de correr y nos movimos sigilosamente hasta donde se encontraba mi muerta ex novia._

_Llegamos y los dos nos arrodillamos. Alice dejó los lirios mientras yo daba un beso en la lápida._

_-Mi querida amiga, lamentamos haber tardado en venir.-empezó mi hermana.-En estos dos meses, no sabes lo que ha pasado. Llegamos a Alaska y los Denali nos recibieron gustosos. Ellos saben sobre tí, por lo que nos dieron sus condolencias. Sabes, Tanya, en un intento de "levantarle el humor a Eddie" lo quiso besar, pero yo, obviamente, la detuve.-sonrió._

_-No te preocupes, mi amor-continué.-Nunca te cambiaría por Tanya. Además, yo me separé de ella y le dejé en claro que sólo era su amigo._

_-Ni se te olvide contarle de Sarah!-me advirtió Alice.-Amiga, ya te hemos contado de Sarah. Es una buena chica y todo eso...pero sus preguntas acerca de el comportamiento de Edward, bueno, ya sabes...incomóda. No sabemos qué responderle. Espero que ya se esté cansando..._

_Estuvimos un buen tiempo hablando hasta que Alice vio su reloj._

_-Bueno hermanita, ya es hora de irme. Te quiero muchísimo y te extraño igual. Si ves algún Brandon, lo saludas de mi parte!-guiñó el ojo.-La próxima vez, vendré a verte prontamente._

_Se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla y me dijo "no te demores", y se fue. Me giré hacia la lápida. _

_-Mi amor, no sabes cuánto te extraño..._

**Fin del Flashback**

-Un semana antes de que me case con Sarah tambien te fui a visitar, sabes?

-De verdad?-me preguntó con los ojos llorosos, despues de escuchar todo.

-Por supuesto! Te dije que lo sentía. Te prometí que jamás te iba a traicionar y...

-Pero lo hiciste...-me reclamó.

-No! Nunca jamás he amado a Sarah, Bella.-le dije tomándola de los hombros.-En la boda, no sabes todas las ganas que tenía por oponerme, pero ya estaba hecho. Y tal como Alice dijo, me sentí sumamente infeliz. Y cuando Sarah me beso, sentí un inmenso dolor en el pecho. Traté de imaginarme a tí y eso lo hizo más llevadero. Pero solo un poco.

Mi Bella desvió la mirada. Apuesto lo que quieran que ahora estaría ruborizada.

-Bella, porfavor solo dime ahora si todaía puedes quererme o no, después de todo lo que te he hecho. ¿Puedes?-mumuré.

Ella abrió los ojos, muy sorprendida.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta idota es ésa?

-Limítate a contestarla, porfavor.

Me miró con aspecto enigmático durante un rato.

-Lo que siento por ti no cambiaría nunca. Claro que te amo y ¡no hay nada que puedas hacer contra eso!

-Eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

Y sin más, la besé.

* * *

**Ta ta ta taaaaaaaaaaaaannnnn!**

**Que opinan? Lamento de nuevo el retraso, pero adivinen que...ESTOY EN VACACIONES! Dos semanitasssss :) En serio las necesitaba...**

**La última parte sí es del libro Luna Nueva, para aclarar. En el siguiente cap, tendremos un Bella POV. **

**Como esoty de vacaciones, voy a actualizar dos o hasta tres veces por semana, si es que me da tiempo...jijiji^^ Estoy tan emocionada! Muchísimas ideas se me vinieron de pronto a la mente, de todos mis fics.**

**Saludos!**

**OHH! Gracias a todas las que me mandaron un review deseándome suerte en mis exámenes finales. En serio la necesite!**

**Alice C.B**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

**Bella POV**

_-Lo que siento por ti no cambiaría nunca. Claro que te amo y ¡no hay nada que puedas hacer contra eso!_

_-Eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar._

_Y sin más, me besó._

Sus dulces labios chocaron contra los míos. Lo había echado de menos. Mucho. Los atraje hacia mí poniendo mis manos en su cabeza. Enroscando mis dedos en su precioso cabello cobrizo. Abrí lo ojos. _¿QUÉ ESTOY HACIENDO?_

Me separé de él violentamente, alejando unos cuantos metros. ¿Qué diablos he hecho? Estúpida Bella, lo arruinaste. Tenía que mostrarme fuerte. Volteé a verlo. Me estaba mirando. Sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza absoluta. Al instante, me apené de lo que había hecho.

-Edward...

-Lo siento, Bella. No tuve que hacerlo.-comenzó.

Lo silencié.

-No digas eso! Me gustó que lo hicieras.-Él levantó una ceja. Maldición! La volví a arruinar. Si me hubiera podido ruborizar, lo hubiera hecho.-Edward, ya te dije que te amo. Pero no voy a estar contigo...hasta que se solucionen las cosas.

Él capto al toque a lo que me refería.

-Hoy mismo me divorcio.

Me dedicó una sonrisa torcida. Mi favorita.

-No creo que puedas. Será mejor...después de todo. Me refiero a los Vulturis y eso.-le expliqué.

Él asintió y en un parpadear, me abrazaba.

-Gracias-me susurró.

-¿Por qué?

-Por aceptarme nuevamente. Sólo te dejé por que quería que tuvieras una oportunidad para vivir como una mujer normal. Sin que ninguna clase de fenómeno esté a tu alrededor.

-Mi lugar está donde tú estas, Edward. Métetelo a la cabeza.

-Ya está dentro.

Nos quedamos así un buen rato. Muy a mi pesar, me separé de él.

-Tenemos que ir con Renesmee, ya es tarde.

-Tienes razón, pero antes...

Me dio un último beso, yo sonreí mientras lo volvía a abrazar.

-Los pille, tortolitos.-dijo una voz.

Edward y yo nos separamos abrupadamente, para ver...a mi queridísima hija contra el árbol, en posición despreocupada. Sonriéndonos, claro.

-Tío Emmet dijo que no perdian el tiempo. Supongo que por esa razón estoy acá, no?

Edward y yo nos mostramos avergonzados. MUY avergonzados.

-Mi preciosa hija...espero que sepas que estas en problemas.-le dije ávidamente, recordando su astucio plan de dejarme a solas con mi ex-novio.

A ella se le borró la sonrisa.

-Mami...

-Un mes sin compras.-dije sin más.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-sollozó.-Mami, pero yo te quiero! Lo sabes, verdad? Te quiero muchísimo. Y...y...POR FAVOR NO!

Al ver que yo no iba a ceder, se volteó desesperadamente hacia su padre.

-Papi, dile que no!.-le dijo agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa.

-Bella...-empezó mirándome a los ojos. Oh no!

-No, Edward Cullen! Ni creas que tus deslumbramientos va a librar a tu hija de esta!

-Pero Bella...-dijo caminando lentamente hacia mí, para luego tomarme de la manos y mirarme a través de sus largas pestañas inclinándose hacia mí...

-Quizá puedo reducirlo a dos semanas...-pensé en voz alta.

-Sii!-el chillido de mi hija me sacó de mi ensoñación. Practicamente se había tirado a Edward.-Gracias papi!-agradeció dándole un gran beso en la mejilla.

Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí. Pero al instante, la quité. Me cruzé de brazos, aparentando estar molesta.

-Edward, ahora tú estas en problemas.

Él se volteó, sonriendo.

-No importa, todo por ayudar a mi hija.

Ness me sacó la lengua juguetonamente.

-No puedo creerlo! Conspiran contra mí!-me lamenté poniendo una mano en la frente.-Esto es...INAUDITO!

Mi hija me miró.

-¿Inaudito? Nunca has usado esa palabra.

-Lo sé, es que quería poner un fin dramático la oración.-le expliqué.

Edward rodó los ojos.

-Tu madre siempre a sido una pésima actriz.-le confío a Renesmee.

Lo fulminé con la mirada. Él bajó la cabeza.

-Yo solo decía...-susurró.

-Bueno, tengo hambre. Vamos a cazar-dijo Ness.

-Pero tú ya cazaste.-dije.

-No. Estaba por ahí, caminando en círculos. Esperándolos.

Puse las manos en jarras, obviamente molesta, y suspiré.

-Vamos a cazar.

Mientras cazabamos, Renesmee nos hacía varias preguntas respecto a cómo nos conocimos y nuestra vida en el instituto. Compartimos muchas risas y otras veces bufidos de molestia cuando hablaba acerca de Mike Newton.

-¿Siempre te pedía para salir?

Yo solo asentí, ya que Edward respondió por mí.

-Siempre. Nunca se cansaba.-bufó Edward.

Reímos y levanté la vista al cielo. Era la hora del crepúsculo.

-Ya deberíamos volver.-dije levantándome, empujando al ciervo para un lado. Edward y Renesmee me siguieron de inmediato. Llegamos a Forks en menos de diez minutos y ya estábamos en La Pusch a los pocos segundos.

-Al fin llegaron!-gritó Emmet saliendo de la casa de Sam y Emily. Los demás no tardaron en seguirlos. Deshize mi mano de la de Edward, quien me la había cojido mientras corríamos. Emmet no pasó por alto ese gesto.-¡Siiiiiiiii!-empezó a gritar junto con Alice, que tambien lo había visto. Rogaba que fueran los únicos.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-nos preguntó Esme.-Se han demorado mucho.

-¿Y por qué Emmet y la duende están gritando como poseídos?-algunas veces quisiera que Jake mantuviera su gran boca cerrada.

-No pasó nada, abuelita Esme.-dijo tranquilamente mi hija.-Todos estamos bien, salvo que hize una pequeña travesura y mamá me castigó no yendo a comprar por dos semanas.-fingió un sollozo. Aunque tal vez no lo fingió.

Toda la manada empezó a reír, como tambien nuestros amigos.

-¿QUÉ?-gritaron Alice, Rosalie y Maggie al unísono. Las ignoré.

-¿Y qué travesura hiciste, Nessie?-preguntó Jake con sumo interés.-¿Merece unas felicitaciones?-agregó lo último yendo donde ella para tomarla de la cintura.

Edward y yo gruñimos.

-Me lo puedo imaginar...-habló Emmet moviendo las cejas. Alice y Renesmee rieron. Todos los demás estaban confundidos.

-¿Nos estámos perdiendo de algo?-preguntó Quil.

-Nada.-dije rápidamente

-Yo te explico, si gustas.-volió a decir Emmet. Ya me empezaba a sacar de mis casillas. Rosalie se dio cuenta.

-Emmet, ya callate.-dijo dándole un zape en el cuello. Todos reímos.

-¿Oigan, y Embry?-preguntó Renesmee. Cierto, no lo había visto salir a recibirnos. Vi como Jacob y los demás miembros de la manada intercambiaban miradas. Leah solo bufó.

-¿Por qué no solo se lo dicen de una buena ve- pero quedó interrumpida por un grito ahogado proveniente de Alice. Centré la mirada en ella, alarmada. A mi lado, Edward se tensaba. Pude sentir que Jasper usaba su don en todos nosotros.

-¿Qué has visto, Alice?-pregunté asustada.

-Ya están en camino.-susurró con la mirada en la nada.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaa!**

**Lo siento! Merezco de todo, lo sé. Pensaba que ahora en vacaciones iba a tener más tiempo para actualizar, pero la verdad estuve ocupada. Mi mamá me dijo que tenía que empezar a enseñarle a mi hermano menor ingles. Mi papá me dejo tarea de Geometría, Aritmética, Trigonometría y Álgebra (sí, le encantan las matemáticas...pero no sabe que yo las ABORRESCO!). El colegio tambien me dejó tarea de vacaciones. Solo tenía los fines de semana para descansar y algunos que otros días en los que pasaba de vaga. Pero avanzaba este cap! Lo había terminado hace un tiempito, pero no me conformaba. así qu lo rehize y quedó asi.**

**¿Les gustó? ¿Creen que merezco reviews? Espero a que sí...:)**

**Como recompensa a su paciencia trataré de actualizar mañana o al día siguiente de este. Lo prometo.**

**Saludos!**

**Alice Wayland M. B.**

**PD: Siii! Me cambien el nombre! Me afané con un nuevo libro...jeje^^ (según mi melliza, no tengo remedio).**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**Bella POV**

_-Ya están en camino.-susurró con la mirada en la nada._

Me congelé. No! No podían estar cerca! ¿Por qué...? Edward me pasó un brazo por los hombros. Me relajé al instante.

-Bueno, supongo que debemos ir yendo a claro.-dije.

De pronto, salieron Sarah y Embry de la casa. ¿Sarah y Embry?

-¡Embry! Estaba preguntando por tí...-dijo Renesmee. Éste se sonrojó y Sarah se removió algo incómoda, mirando disimuladamente a Edward con nerviosismo.

-¿¡La imprimaste!-habló Edward, muy sorprendido.

Todos voltearon a verlo, igual de sorprendidos. Alice, lentamente, había retomado su sonrisa.

-Pensé que te ibas a alegrar, chupasangres.-le respondió Jacob. Ay Jake, nunca aprenderá.

-¿Qué es imprimar?-preguntó Garret.

-Cuando encuentras a tu media naraja, alma gemela, como quieras llamarlo.-explicó Jared.-Y Embry se imprimó en...Sarah.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Tenía ganas de gritar de alegría, correr y besar a Edward. Planeaba hacerlo en cualquier momento. Alice rió al igual que Ness. Rayos... Edward levantó sus cejas en mi dirección, tratando de no reír.

-No digas nada.-le susurré amenazadoramente.

-Lo mismo pienso.-dijo de la nada Renesmee a Edward, volviendo a reír. Yo la miré, con la duda en los ojos, pero ella solo negó con la cabeza.

-Tenemos que ir al claro ahora!.-Siobhan rompió la pequeña burbuja familiar que se había formado.

-Sí...-murmuré ida, y empezé a correr. Sentía las pisadas de todos los demás atrás mío y a la manada transformandose. Sam se despedía de Emily y su hija. ¿Mencioné que Emily y Sam ya tenían un hijo? Creo que no. El pequeño Sebastian dormía todo el día y se levantaba en las noches. Jake bromeaba con que a Sam le había salido un hijo vampiro.

Llgamos al claro al cabo de unos minutos. Este claro me traían varios recuerdos. Uno de ellos y el más importante es cuando Edward me trajo a ver un partido de baseball con su familia. Tambien cuando James empezó a darme caza. Toqué inconcientemente la cicatriz que tenía en la muñeca. Levanté la mirada del suelo y me encontré los hermosos ojos topacios de Edward. Éstos reflejaban dolor, nostalgia, aflicción. Yo traté de sonreír, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Alice se encontraba a mi lado.

-Después de todo este asunto, iremos de compras.-me sonrió.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo seguiré aquí?-le solté.

Ella me miró severamente.

-Todo va a salir bien, Bella. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

-¿Acaso puedes ve algo?

-No. Pero tengo una grn corazonada. Y no me contradigas!-me "ordenó".

Todos los presentes susurraban entre ellos. La manada había formado un círuculo, hablando mediante sus pensamientos. Como Alice fue donde Jasper, quien hablaba con Edward, Renesmee ocupó su lugar.

_-Mami, no va a pasar nada, verdad?_-me preguntó poniendo su mano en su brazo.

-Por supuesto que no, hija.-la miré a los ojos.-No voy a dejar que Los Vulturis te dañen.

_-Tengo miedo._-me confió, soltando algunas lágrimas.-_No quiero perder a mi familia de nuevo._

-No lo harás.-dijo una voz a mi espaldas. Era Edward.-Yo te protejeré. _Las _protejeré.-dijo lo último mirándome.

Mi hija y yo enterramos el rostro el su pecho. Él nos abrazó.

-Oh...¡Qué linda familia!-dijo una voz.

**Renesmee POV**

-Oh...¡Que linda familia!-dijo una voz.

Volteé a ver de dónde provenía.

-Carlisle!-dijo una rubia pelirroja.-Cuánto tiempo! Los he echado tanto de menos!-añadió abrazándolo.

-Pero Tanya, no hemos visto hace...un mes?-repuso el abuelito Carlisle con una sonrisa. Así que ella era Tanya Denali. Humpf!

-Igual! Es decir, somos familia!

Los Denali saludaron a todos los Cullen, mientras que se presentaban a los que no conocían. Y después, se volvieron a papá. Mamá sonrió.

-Eleazar, Carmen!-los abrazó. Éstos sonrieron.

-Bella! Un gusto volver a verte.-dijo Carmen.- ¡Mi preciosa Renesmee! Como has crecido!-me saludó.

-Hola Carmen.-le sonreí.

Tanya y sus hermanas, Kate e Irina, nos veían a mamá y a mi de pies a cabeza. O mejor dicho, solo Tanya. Kate e Irina se presentaron rápidamente.

-Hola Bella. Es un gusto conocerte!-saludaron con un pequeño abrazo.

-El gusto es mío.

-¡Edward!-gritó Tanya saludando _efusivamente _a papá. Mamá apretó los dientes. Yo estaba casi igual.

-¿Qué tal, Tanya?-saludó cordialmente papá, separándola de él.

-Tú debes ser Bella.-dijo Tanya.-Edward me habló sobre tí.

-Podría decir lo mismo.-respondió simplemente mamá. Por el rabillo del ojo, observé que Jake miraba divertido la situación. Después de un silencio, Tanya volvió a hablar.

-Me caes bien, Bella.

-Igual, Tanya.-y se abrazaron. Apuesto que yo estaba con la mismísima cara de WTF? Al igual que todos los demás. Pero me repuse de inmediato al recordar la técnica de mamá.

-Hola!-intervine.-Soy Renesmee, la hija de Edward y Bella. ¡Es un gusto conocerlas!-las abrazé a las tres. Ellas se mostraron estupefactas. Mamá usaba todas sus fuerzas para no reír.

-¿La hija de Edward y Bella?-repitió Kate soprendida.

-Creo que merecemos explicaciones.-dijo Tanya. Carlisle fue a donde los Denali y les explicó rápidamente.

Volvieron los susurros y cada uno volvió a lo suyo. Wow! Eso rimó!

-Creo que tendré que alejarte de Emmet durante un tiempo.-me dijo papá.

-¡Te escuché, Edward!-gritó mi tío.

**Edward POV**

Estar al lado de toda mi familia me ponía eufórico. Cuánto he anseado este momento. Y daría lo que fuera para protejer a Bella y Renesmee.

-Vaya, vaya. ¡Qué gran sorpresa!-habló una voz cercana.

* * *

**Regresé!**

**Y no me demoré! Síiiiiiiii!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap, y lamento informar, que el próximo es el último. Actualizaré mañana o el día siguiente.**

**Dejen reviews, sii?**

**Saludos!**

**Alice Wayland M. Auguste Black.**

**PD: Sí! Me volví a cambiar el apellido. A medida que me guste un persnaje de cualquier libro, me lo cambiare...jejeje^^**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**Bella POV**

_-Vaya, vaya. ¡Qué gran sorpresa!-habló una voz cercana._

Sentí que Edward se congelaba a mi lado, al igual que yo. Miré al frente y vi a Aro y todos los Vulturis en dos filas. Rápidamente, Renesmee y yo nos hallábamos en medio de dos filas en media luna. Teníamos a Edward a la derecha y a Carlisle a la izquierda. Mi hija temblaba ligeramente. Le tomé de la mano con fuerza, y ella me devolvió el apretón. Expanimos nuestros escudos por todos los presentes.

-Carlisle! Mi gran amigo! No esperaba verte acá.-dijo Aro elevando los brazos.

Carlisle medio sonrio.

-Aro, ha pasado tanto.

-Sin duda, amigo.-le devolvió la sonrisa.-¿Pero cómo es que se enteraron? ¿Alguien sería tan voluntario de contarmelo?-preguntó pasando su mirada por todos.

Y nadie respondió.

-Bueno, entonces yo decidiré.-dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.-Edward, me harías el honor?

Tomé de la mano a Edward. No lo iba a dejar ir. Pero él me soltó y se volteó a darme un beso en la frente, al igual que a nuestra hija. Palmeó en hombro de Carlisle y escuché que Esme contuvo un sollozo. Edward se paró en frente de Aro, y éste le agarró su mano derecha y cerró los ojos.

Después de dos minutos, lo soltó. Edward le había dicho todo sin querer. Así es el poder de Aro. Supe lo que le había dicho por el poder de Renesmee. Ella leí la mente de Aro y me pasaba la información por medio de nuestro contacto.

-Interesante.-murmuró Aro.-Pero me temo que eso no es suficiente para salvarlos.

Todos soltaron un gruñido, incluido los lobos.

-Porfavor, Aro-le susurró Edward.

-Los Vulturis no damos segundas oportunidades-interrumpió Cayo, que había estado atento a todo el tiempo.-No nos importará lo que digan, ésas dos se van con nosotros.

Por "ésas" se refería a Renesmee y yo. Todos a nuestro alrededor se agazparon pra saltar. Aro se mostró sorprendido.

-No pretendemos pelear.-volvió a alzar los brazos. Y se volvió hacia Cayo.-Hermano, tal vez...

-No, Aro. Ya está decidido.-dijo sin quitarnos la vista.- Nos las llevamos ahora.

Y todo pasó muy rápido. Edward y Emmet saltaron hacia Cayo, pero Demitri y Féliz los detuvieron tomándolos del cuello. Nuestro amigos se prepararon para saltar, pero se congelaron al ver que Edward y Emmet estaban retociendose de dolor en el piso...¿QUÉ?

Mi escudo estaba activado y el de Renesmee tambien, estoy segura. Pero ellos seguían así, empezando a gritar. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Dirigí mi vista a Jane, y ella estaba sonriendo hacia ellos. Pero...¿mi escudo? Corrí hacia ellos.

-BASTA!-supliqué tomando del pecho a Edward y Emmet.-POR FAVOR, HAZ QUE PARÉ!-le grité a Aro. Pero él no hizo nada. Incluso miraba apenado.

-Suficiente, Jane.-ordenó Cayo.

Los ayudé a levantarse. Los dos estaban jadeando. Rosalie corrió hacia Emmet para abrazarlo.

-Como habrán podido ver, los dones de todos fueron suprimidos.-dijo Cayo.-Permítanme presentarles a Roman y Drina. Nuestros nuevos gemelos.

Dos vampiros avanzaron, con una estúpida sonrisa en sus rostros. Roman, el chico, era rubio, alto y fornido. Mientras que Drina, la chica, tenía el pelo de color negro y era baja y delgada.

-Son nuestros nuevos miembros, capazes se suprimir los dones de varios vampiros a la vez.-siguió hablando.-Ahora no pueden hacer nada. Ni se tomen la molestia en intentar, porque de una u otra forma, pierden.

Esto era todo. Éstabamos acabados.

Suspiré silenciosamente y di un paso adelante.

**Edward POV**

-Yo voy con ustedes.-dijo Bella dando un paso.

NO! Ella no se va, de ninguna manera. Traté detenerla. No fui el único. Todos me siguieron.

-Bella...

Pero hizo caso omiso. Siguió avanzando hasta que llegó frente a Aro y Cayo.

-Yo me uno voluntariamente a ustedes, si es que tengo la certeza que dejaran en paz a todos ellos-nos señaló. Ofreció su mano a Aro. Él la tomó.

_-Aro, yo me uno a ustedes. Tienes mi palabra que no trataré de huir, pero debes prometerme que perdonarás a todos mis amigos, incluyendo a los lobos._

Escuché los pensamientos de Aro. Le soltó la mano y se dirigió a Cayo.

-Esta joven promete que se unirá a nosotros y no tratará de huir si es que dejamos en paz a sus amigos.

-Para estar seguros...-dijo Cayo.-¿Chelsea?.-se volvió hacia ella.

Contuve el aliento. El cuerpo de Bella se tornó rígido.

-Cayo, no es necesar- pero no terminó la frase. De pronto, no era Bella Swan. Era Bella...Vulturi. Nos enfrentó con un rostro sin expresiones o sentimientos.

-Eso no es justo.-se quejó Garret a Cayo.

-Nada es justo en esta vida-le respondió fríamente. Pero Bella lo interrumpió.

-No quiero que nadie me siga o trate de detenerme, está claro?-preguntó ácidamente.

Lo único que pudimos hacer es mirarla impresionados.

**Alice POV**

-No quiero que nadie me siga o trate de detenerme, está claro?-ordenó Bella ácidamente.

Esa no es Bella, mi amiga, mi hermana. Es la Bella que está influenciando Chelsea. Nosotros nos quedamos callados, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir.

-¿Bella?-la llamó Aro.

-Maestro.-le respondió inmediatamente, volteándose a él.

-No es necesario que hagas eso. Ya lo saben.-le dijo suavemente.

-Solo por las dudas, maestro. Pero no lo volveré a hacer, si gusta.

Perdimos a Bella, eso esataba seguro. Perdimos todo.

-Lamentablemente, necesitamos a alguien más.-dijo Cayo. Por menos de un segundo, pude ver que la mirada de Bella se alteró.-Alguien que cubra todos los fabulosos dones de la niña.

-Cayo...

-No, Aro.-volvió a callarlo.-¿Alguien se ofrece?

-Yo voy.-dijo Edward.-Puedo leer mentes.

-No!.-dijo rápidamente Bella.-Maestro Cayo, él se debe quedar con la niña. A educarla...estoy segura que usted no quiere que se vuelva contra nosotros, verdad?

-Lo mismo pienso, Bella.-reflexionó.- Además, el don de Edward ya no es importante para nosotros. Necesitamos a alguien más.

Bella pasó la mirada por todos nosotros, evaluándonos. Cuando se posó en mí, se demoró una décima de segundo más. Después siguió.

Entonces supe lo que tenía que hacer.

**Edward POV**

Bella nos miró a todos, deteniéndose en cada uno. Estoy seguro que todavía había parte de la verdadera Bella en ella.

-Yo me uno.-dijo Alice.-Puedo ver el futuro.

Me quedé estático. Mi hermana no se podía ir.

-No, Alice...-susurró Jasper tomándola de la mano. Ella solo lo miró a los ojos pensando _"Volveré, Jasper. Te lo prometo" _. De alguna forma, Jasper entendió y la dejó ir. Lo miré sin creerlo, pero el no me hizo caso alguno. Se escucharon sollozos provenientes de Esme.

Alice ofreció su mano a Aro, impotente. Escuché sus pensamientos.

_-Siempre tuve dudas. Por qué no beber de humanos, es una de las principales. Carlisle siempre me dijo que estaba mal pero nunca me explicó el por qué. Creo que la respuesta a mis preguntas están uniendome a ustedes._

-Por supuesto que sí, Alice. Acá, tus preguntas serán respondidas satisfactoriamente.-dijo Aro.-Cayo, Alice manifiesta que con los Cullen sus preguntas siempre han sido reprimidas. Ella está segura que con nosotros, encontrará las respuestas.

Mi familia y yo la miramos impresionados, salvo Jasper. Él la miraba con determinación. Alice evitaba nuestras miradas.

-Perfecto. Ya estamos completos y no tenemos nada más que hacer acá.-habló Cayo.-Si nos disculpan, nos retiramos.

Y los Vulturis se dieron la vuelta, alejándose del claro. Bella y Alice los siguieron rápidamente. Jacob soltó un aullido mientras Renesmee lloraba contra mi pecho. Miré al cielo. Era el amanecer.

_-Te amo, Edward._

Era un pensamiento de Bella. El primer pensamiento que oía de ella.

No puede acabar así, mi Bella y yo estábamos juntos, juntos de nuevo y me la arrebatan de los brazos. Sentí una inmensa tristeza dentro de mí.

-Mamá!-gritó Renesmee, con lágrimas por todo su rostro.

Bella y Alice se detuvieron, pero no voltearon.

-Feliz cumpleaños.-susurró mi hija.

Solté un jadeo mientras que mi hermana y el amor de mi vida seguían su camino.

Hoy era trece de septiembre.

**FIN**

* * *

**Ta ta ta taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!**

**Se terminó el fic, chicas! Aún no puedo creerlo, saben?**

**Estoy taaaaaaaaaaaaaaan feliz! Espero que les haya gustado (especialmente el final) y bueno...nada más. Ohh! Por seacaso, ni Roman ni Drina me pertenecen. Son de Alyson Noel.**

**Muchísimas gracias por tooooooooooooooodos los reviews! Son las mejores lectoras!**

**Nos vemos!**

**Alice Wayland M. Auguste Black.**

**PD: Se me olvidaba...jejeje...eh...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**VA A HABER SECUELA!**

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA PENSABAN QUE SE IBA A QUEDAR ASI LA HISTORIA?**

**NOOOOOO! ME ENCANTAN LOS FINALES FELIZES!**

**Bueno, la secuela no va a ser taaaan larga. A lo mucho, 10 caps. Se llamará Juntos por Siempre (no se me ocurre otro nombre). Y la estaré publicando la prox semana.**

**Saludoss!**

**Alice Wayland**


End file.
